I'll Be Seeing You
by His Black Rider
Summary: Two women with seperate pasts join up w/the Joes to save the world from total mayhem. One seeks revenge,the other something she fears she may have lost forever.With evil following them every step of the way, can they save the world?Let alone their future?
1. Author's quick Note!

**_Author's Notes: Hey Guys this is going to be another great and intense story but it'll be written slightly differently from all my other ones and that will be because oregonwolf7 is my partner who's helping me write this story and owns the character Sash McBride (she's also my younger sister). I own Alethea. We DO NOT own GI JOE!!! So this will be a newer writing experience so bare with me. Anyway I'm going to start this off with a quick brief description of the two main Characters:_**

**Character Skeleton  
**Name: Alethea  
Age: 22  
Description: Dark blue green eyes, full pink lips with long, dark brown hair that reaches above her slim waist. Has a curvy but petite figure. She's gentle and compassionate yet contains a fiery spirit.  
Background: Was born in Ireland yet unexplainably ended up in Japan. She was found as an infant by Monks who took her in at a Ninja Temple. While growing up as a child she studied the ways of Healing while catching the eyes of two very different ninja boys; Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes. At some point she leaves the Temple to go a different one where she becomes a Master in the arts of Healing, leaving behind those two boys who, even as they grow up in separate lives, can't forget the strange and beautiful girl.  
Side: Good

**Character Skeleton**  
Name: Sash McBride  
Age: 18  
Description: A little taller than average height, straight black hair cutting off neatly at her shoulders, clear green eyes, very fair skinned, slinky athletic figure.  
Background: Though Sash was born in the States, her mother Caitlyn McBride was Irish(strictly coincidently to the character Alethea). When Caitlyn was in her late teens, she caught the eye of James McCullen(also later known as Destro in the future). McCullen was deeply infatuated with her but she had no interest in him what-so-ever, so she rejected him. A few years later Caitlyn fell in love with a U.S. Marine who had been visiting Ireland on leave of duty. She ended up pregnant with Sash and so decided that since he couldn't stay with her in Ireland, she would follow him back to the U.S so that her child didn't have to grow up without a father. Unfortunately though McCullen had not gotten over her so easily. After a few years he ended up tracking her down and in his jealous rage that she still didn't love him, he killed her on impulse. Sash had been five years old and had witnessed the whole thing. McCullen though returned instantly to Scotland where he had diplomatic immunity and could no longer be tried for his crime unless he stepped back on U.S soil. Now Sash is a young mercenary/vigilante who's still trying to track McCullen down so that she may avenge her mother.  
Side: Good but she does things her own way.

**_Now let the fun begin!! ENJOY!!!_**


	2. Glimpse into Alethea's past:1st prologue

**A Glimpse into Alethea's Past; (1st Prologue:)**

_An older looking Japanese man stood outside at the top of a stairway looking down on the training arena below; Ninjas young and old were training hard in the warm spring sun. With a soft turn, the man looked back over his shoulder and gave a soft smile, "Come on out, little Alethea. Do not be shy."  
Out of the shadows of the grand Temple's doorway, came a tiny young girl no older then six. She was clothed in a fitting, pale green Kimono trimmed with gold. Her dark brown hair which just barely reached passed her shoulders, was left down. Little Alethea hesitantly walked over to the older Ninja Master,  
"There now, much better." Said the man known as the Hard Master. He reached out and gently took the girl by her hand, "Come, I want to talk to you about something."  
The Hard Master led the girl down the stairs and onto a stone path that circled the training grounds. They walked side by side in silence until he stopped them at a flowering Cherry tree._

_"Master?" Alethea's small voice spoke up, "Why am I so different from every other kid here?" she asked, her wide blue eyes open in curiosity. the old Master smiled, _

_"What makes you think you're different?" he asked in return._

_Alethea looked down and blushed softly, "I look different and….and well no one wants me as their apprentice...."_

_"You are special, Alethea. No one has started training you in Martial Arts because I have asked them not to. I do not believe that the life of a ninja is the one destined for you." he explained._

_"Then....what is?" Alethea asked._

_"My child, you are very young, but I see that you possess wisdom far beyond your years. You have a gentle and loving spirit which is why I want you to become a Healer."_

_Alethea blinked a few times, "A Healer?......is...that...good?"_

_The Master chuckled, "It is very good. We don't have many Healers around here and I can see such great potential in you. Of course, it is your choice. Your studies will be difficult, not in the way of Martial arts but hard nonetheless. Are you willing to dedicate your life to the Healing Arts?" he asked._

_Alethea's face scrunched up in deep thought then after a few minuets she looked up at the master and smiled,  
"Yes Master."_

_The older Master smiled and nodded his head, "Then it is settled. You'll start your studies first thing tomorrow."  
The two of them then turned around and started walking back towards the temple. About half way there, the Hard Master glanced over at a certain ninja boy dressed in white who was in the middle of a martial arts lesson with another boy who looked to be about the same age as him. They were practicing basic hand to hand combat; when the boy in white finally struck down his opponent with a ferocity that startled Alethea as she eyed the boy, the Hard Master called out to him,  
"Storm Shadow, mind your footing."  
At his name, the young Japanese boy spun about and looked at the old Master ; he was average height for his age with long black hair that reached his shoulders and dark eyes. Obediently the boy bowed,_

_"Yes Master." he answered. As he rose back up to his full height, his dark eyes landed on Alethea who stood beside the Hard Master. Alethea lowered her eyes and stared at her feet shyly, not wanting to meet the Ninja boy's gaze._

_"Come Alethea." the Master suddenly spoke before he led her away. As she climbed the stairs back up to the temple she could feel the boy's eyes upon her back,_

_"Who was that Master?" she asked curiously._

_"His name is Storm Shadow. He's the best student of his age here."_

_"Oh..." was all Alethea said.  
And so from that day on, Alethea studied to become a Healer; and just as the Hard Master had told her from the start, she had a gift in it. Years went by and her knowledge of the arts grew as well as the love for healing….._

**_6 years later............._**_  
Alethea, who was dressed in a deep blue Kimono with matching silk slippers, walked side by side with her old Master._

_"I've just been told that you are the top of the class in your studies." The Hard Master chuckled, "I knew you would always do well." he stated proudly. Alethea gave a humble smile as her response. A loud crash followed by the sounds of grunts and the clanging of pots sounded off down the hallway that they were walking through. the old Master raised a grey eyebrow,  
"Looks like something is going on in the kitchen." he stated as he quickened his pace slightly to investigate. Alethea followed behind. When at last they stood in the doorway of the Kitchen, Alethea spotted Storm Shadow and a ratty looking boy engaged in combat. Storm Shadow had the boy pinned down.  
"Storm Shadow!!" The Hard Master's firm voice called to him. Storm Shadow looked up and immediately let the boy go before pointing an accusing finger at him,_

_"He is a thief! I caught him stealing!" the Master looked the boy over, his eyes softened instantly,_

_"He is hungry. We must invite him in, show him some hospitality." he scolded._

_"But he is a weakling!!" Storm Shadow hissed. The Hard Master glanced over at the strange boy once more,_

_"He does not fight like one." he declared, "Now we must give you a name," he stated, the boy's mouth turned up in a soft smile,_

_"Snake Eyes." he answered._

_"Very well Snake Eyes follow me." the old Master ordered before he turned around and left the Kitchen. The boy named Snake Eyes followed, leaving behind a seething Storm Shadow. Alethea, who had stood behind the Hard Master, watched as the new boy walked out of the kitchen. The boy spotted Alethea and gave her a polite and friendly smile causing her to blush; she quickly lowered her eyes to the floor,  
"Let's get you settled in Snake Eyes. I'll show you to your room." the Master offered as he started to lead the way down the hall. Alethea quickly followed alongside him while Snake Eyes trailed behind them both. The Hard Master led him to a different part of the Temple where the Ninjas in training slept. He slid open the paper screened door and stepped aside,  
"This shall be your room, Snake Eyes." the Master stated. The boy walked past Alethea and entered the room. It was cozy for it being small, there was a nice soft cot was pushed on one side of the wall and a single window looking out onto the training grounds. Alethea finally took some time to look the boy over. He had a cut on the side of his head and a few other minor injuries from his encounter with Storm Shadow. While the Hard Master stayed with the boy to welcome him into the Temple, Alethea quickly ran to her own apartment and gathered a few healing effects. She arrived back in front of Snake Eyes' door to see that her Master had just finished up.  
"Ah there you are dear girl." he lightly stated with a soft smile, "Oh I see that you have already come prepared. Well then I'll leave you to your work." With that said The Hard Master said good night and left. _

_Alethea watched the old Master until he was out of sight before she turned her attention on the boy who stood inside his doorway, watching her. Alethea walked inside the room, her eyes never leaving the boy's face. He was a cute boy despite the fact that he was dripping wet and covered in dirt and grime from living on the streets. She set her possessions down on a small table and quickly lit a candle. The room lit up with its soft glow. Then she turned around to face the boy once more,  
"If you don't mind." she softly spoke while she waved a hand directing him to sit down on his cot. The boy quickly did what she asked. Alethea turned back to her stuff and got to work. With a soft rag and some fresh water in a small bowl, she walked over to the boy, dipped the rag in the water before she started cleaning the nasty cut that he had on the side of his head. Her touch was gentle, painless, and Snake Eyes watched her every move with great interest. When the cut was clean, she applied a special ointment that would prevent infection and scarring._

_"What is your name?" the boy suddenly asked. Alethea paused for a second before answering,_

_"Alethea." she replied with a soft smile. The boy smiled back in return. "So how old are you Snake Eyes?" she found herself asking him as she went on and treated the rest of his injuries._

_"12. You?" he replied before asking back._

_"11 turning 12 in a few months." She answered._

_"So...are you one of...them?" Snake Eyes asked curiously. Alethea laughed softly,_

_"No I'm not a Ninja. I'm a Healer."_

_Snake Eyes slapped his forehead with a hand, "Oh duh! I should've been able to figure that out already!" he scolded himself which caused Alethea to laugh once more._

_"It's alright. Don't beat yourself up over it."  
As Alethea finished treating his last injury that was on one of his hands, Snake Eyes reached up and took Alethea by the hand; surprised by his action Alethea, who still stood above him glanced down and met his warm gaze,_

_"Thank you." he stated appreciatively before he raised Alethea's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon it in gratitude. Alethea smiled._

_"Your welcome Snake Eyes." she replied feeling a faint blush rise on her cheeks as a soft fluttering started in her stomach. When Snake Eyes released her hand, Alethea turned away and quickly gathered all that she had brought with her.  
"I'm glad to have met you Snake Eyes. I hope we'll get to see each other around the Temple." Alethea stated as she headed for the open door. With a quick glance over her shoulders she looked back over at Snake Eyes and gave a shy smile, "Goodnight." she softly called to him._

_"Goodnight......Alethea." he answered, smiling as he spoke her name. Alethea headed back to her room that night with a smile on her face and the knowledge that she had met someone special... _

**~~~~ E**ver_ since the two of them met that one night, Alethea and Snake Eyes tried seeing each other everyday. And when neither was busy with their studies or training, they'd meet up in the garden and spend their free time together. The months flew by and their friendship quickly grew. But that would very quickly change on a certain day, Alethea's 12th Birthday. On that day, Alethea was kept busy with her work while Snake Eyes trained all day long. They didn't get to see each other all day which caused great disappointment on both their parts. When the evening finally came around, Alethea, tired and hungry from her day's work trudged to her apartment. Upon opening her bedroom's door she was greeted by a surprising sight._

"Wha...." she began but stopped as her eyes looked all around her room. A small, candle light dinner was laid out in the center of the floor and Snake Eyes stood beside it with a welcoming smile,

_"Happy Birthday, Alethea." he greeted. A smile bloomed across her face as she ran and quickly embraced her closest friend._

_"But....how did you know?" she asked when she pulled out of his warm arms. _

_Suddenly it hit her,  
"Master." they spoke in unison causing them to laugh together. Without another word, Snake Eyes led her over and helped her get seated comfortably on the ground; then he joined her by sitting right across from where she sat.  
"Aw Snake Eyes," Alethea spoke in awe as she eyed the romantic dinner before her; "...this is so incredibly sweet of you."_

_Snake Eyes smiled, "You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." he answered. The two ate their dinner while they talked about many random things. Once the food was gone, Snake Eyes cleared his throat softly,  
"I uh......have something for you." he stated while he reached behind him a pulled out a small wrapped box._

_"Oh but Snake Eyes, you've given me so much already." Alethea protested. Snake Eyes stood up and moved around to sit right next to Alethea; he took Alethea's hand and placed the box in it gently,_

_"And I only wish I give more." he answered. Alethea blushed and smiled before she looked down at what she held in her hands; with careful fingers she unwrapped the box and removed its lid. She gasped at what was inside._

_"Snake Eyes...." she breathed out. In the box was a beautifully, handcrafted crystal necklace that hung on a silver chin; the crystal matched the color of her eyes and was cut in the shape of a heart. Snake Eyes reached a hand over and pulled the necklace out of the box; he leaned in close to clasp the chain around Alethea's neck. Alethea raised a hand up and touched the crystal heart, then she looked back up at Snake Eyes,  
"I don't know what to say." she confessed in awe, Snake Eyes smiled,_

_"Don't say anything," he answered staring deep into her eyes, "Your eyes say enough." he finished with a heart melting smile._

_Alethea smiled lovingly at her only true friend, she reached a hand out and cupped the side of his face before she gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away, Snake Eyes' own hand came up and took her by the chin before he started bringing his face close to hers; Alethea held her breath as she realized that he was going to kiss her back. Their foreheads touched while their noses brushed against each other and just when their lips were about to meet, a rock flew through the open widow and struck the wall on the far side of the room. The two friends instantly pulled away from each while Snake Eyes jumped to his feet in defense, he ran to the window and looked outside; he only caught a flash of white before the figure had fled from sight._

_"What was it?" Alethea asked from her seat on the floor, Snake Eyes looked down in Alethea's gentle blue eyes,_

_"Doesn't matter." he answered, "…its gone." but something told Alethea that Snake Eyes had a pretty good idea of what it was. And so from that day on, Alethea knew that her feelings for Snake Eyes would forever change and go far beyond their friendship. But she noticed something else as well, Storm Shadow was keeping an annoyingly close eye on her wherever she went, it was almost possessive. And though she always brushed it off as nothing, it made her a little uneasy. _

_**~~~~ A**nother year soon went by and when Alethea was 13, the Hard Master came to her with some life changing news._

_"Alethea," he began, "It's been brought to my notice on how far you have come along with your studies and it seems that you have learned all there is to be taught here at this Temple. I have written a letter to a very good friend of mine telling her all about you and she would like to take you on as her apprentice. She lives in the mountains and is probably one of the greatest Healers of our time. "_

_Alethea took in a deep breath not believing her ears, "And….she wants me?" she asked._

_"Yes. So what is your answer?" he asked._

_"Yes! I….I'd be honored!" she breathed out before she ran and embraced her Master. He gave a soft chuckle,_

_"Good. Now then, I have made preparations for your travels; you'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." the Hard Master stated, _

_Alethea froze,  
"I'll….I'm going to be leaving here?" she asked quietly as she thought about Snake Eyes,_

_"Yes….but only for a little while." he answered. Alethea nodded her head before she took in a shuddering breath,_

_"Ok…." _

_Later on in the day she met up with Snake Eyes and told him the news; though a sadness shone in his eyes, he gave Alethea a warm smile,  
"Congratulations Alethea. You deserve this opportunity." He stated while he gave his best friend a hug,_

_"But that means I'll have to leave this place for a few years…..leave you." She pointed out; Snake Eyes pulled away to stare into his friend's face,_

_"Hey, it's not like it'll be forever. We'll see each other again." He assured._

_"Promise?" she asked._

_"I promise." He answered._

_And so when early morning came around the next day, the two friends met up for the last time in the gardens, The Hard Master stood off to the side as the two friends said their farewells._

_"Alethea," Miyagi called to them, "It's time to go." He gently stated. Alethea couldn't stop the few tears that came to her eyes as she nodded and glanced back over at Snake Eyes. She sniffed softly,_

_"Wait for me?" she asked. Snake Eyes swallowed softly before he pulled Alethea into his arms for a final embrace; while he held his dear friend close he placed a soft adoring kiss on her forehead,_

_"Always." He whispered. With heavy hearts the two slowly pulled away and Alethea, who wanted to make this as easy as possible for both of them, turned and walked away with the Hard Master . That was the last time the two friends saw each other……._

_A week after Alethea's departure, The Hard Master made Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow training partners. The two would battle it out everyday, showing off their skills and proving who the better Ninja was. For a while, Snake Eyes lost the challenges for he seemed to have lost his focus on his techniques when Alethea left. After multiple beatings, when Snake Eyes went up against Storm Shadow once more, he envisioned Alethea's beautiful, smiling face and a new strength within him appeared. He threw down Storm Shadow in a matter of minuets; Master Miyagi who stood watching the two boys nodded his head in approval,_

_"Top of the Class Snake Eyes." He stated proudly. Snake Eyes turned and gave him a soft smile while behind him, Storm Shadow was seething. Later on in the day, when Snake Eyes was on his way back to his bedroom, he heard a loud cry of pain coming from the temple and recognized it instantly,_

_"Master!" he cried as he took off running towards the temple. When he arrived he found the Hard Master dead on the floor, a large spear had run him through the chest. Knowing immediately who had done it, his head snapped in the direction of the gardens to see Storm Shadow's retreating form fleeing from the Temple. What happened next, no one knows. _

_.........**Years **went by; Alethea grew into a beautiful young woman who quickly finished her training and was named Master before her 18th birthday. And not once had she forgotten the young boy named Snake Eyes who her best friend and also, she felt sure, her first love. When at last she could return to her original home back at the Ninja Temple, she was greeted with some disheartening news. She had learned of her good Master's death and quickly ran in search of her dearest friend. Upon reaching Snake Eyes room, she opened the door to find the bedroom abandoned and empty. When a newer Master walked by the door, Alethea quickly ran and stopped him,_

_"Master, where is the ninja named Snake Eyes?" The master turned to Alethea with confused eyes,_

_"Snake Eyes?" he repeated, Alethea nodded her head, " ……haven't seen him in a few months."_

_Alethea stopped breathing for a second, letting the Master's words sink in, "He's….he's gone?" she said in disbelief. The Master nodded his head,_

_"Yes. Left right after his 18th birthday without telling a soul…..no one has seen or heard from him ever since." He explained. Alethea swallowed a lump that had risen in her throat before nodding her head,_

_"I see…." She breathed out. The Master reached a comforting hand out and placed it on her shoulder,_

_"Anyways, welcome back Master Alethea." He spoke before turning away and leaving Alethea alone with her thoughts. She walked back into Snake Eyes room with deep sadness, looking pointlessly around for some sign or message that he had left just for her but there was nothing. Alethea silently moved to his cot that lied just where she remembered on the far side of the room. She dropped to her knees on it before quietly laying down; the pillow and blanket smelled faintly like him. A single tear slid down her cheek before Alethea closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep with Snake Eyes last words to her echoing in her mind……_


	3. Glimpse into Sash's past: 2nd prologue

_**A glimpse into Sash's Past: 2**__**nd**__** prologue:**_

"_Sash honey, would you be a dear and fetch the peanut butter out of the pantry for me?" The warm voice of Caitlyn McBride called from inside the kitchen, heavy with a pleasant Irish accent. _

"_O.k. Momma." Sash McBride, her five year-old daughter trilled back happily abandoning her dolls on the living room floor. Rushing with sweet energy and enthusiasm, she reached her short arms into the corner pantry against the kitchen wall, and pulled out a jar of extra crunchy peanut butter-her favorite kind. She skipped around the kitchen counter to her mother who was emptying the dishwasher and handed the jar to her mother's outstretched hand. _

"_Thank you sweetheart." Her mother said smiling down at her."What kind of jelly would you like?" she asked brushing her warm brown hair out of her face and up into a loose bun._

_Sash's face pondered over her options. "The purple kind." She finally decided on. "I know where it is!" she yelled as her mother started making her way over to the fridge. Beating her mother to the refrigerator she wrenched open the twin doors with her chubby fingers and pulled out a sticky glass jar half-way full of grape jelly. "I got it!" she assured her mother unnecessarily, as she delivered the jar to her._

"_That's my little helper." Caitlyn laughed gently untangling several knots developing in Sash's two pigtails hanging on either side of her head. Sash beamed at her lovingly when slowly the smile shrank away. "When will Daddy be home?" Sash asked cocking her head to one side._

_Caitlyn gave a small sad smile and sat down at the kitchen table, Sash instantly crawling up into her lap once she did so. "Daddy's away on a special trip that Marines have to go on sometimes. He'll be back in a few months and he sends his love everyday on the telephone." Caitlyn said stroking Sash's hair tenderly. _

"_But I miss him." Sash sighed looking up into her mother's soft green eyes. _

_Caitlyn nodded holding her daughter closely. "I know honey, so do I." she said kissing her forehead. "But tonight we're going to talk to Daddy on another video chat on the computer. Would you like that?" she asked smiling._

_Sash gasped in delight. "We get to talk to Daddy tonight? Yay, I can tell him about the kitty that I colored!" She exclaimed happily._

_Caitlyn laughed, setting her daughter back on the ground. "How about you go grab that picture from the living room so that we can sign your name on it for him to see tonight and I'll finish making our sandwiches?" She suggested._

_Sash squealed with joy taking off out of the kitchen to the living room, where you could hear her wildly rifling through stacks of coloring books and cases of crayons. _

_Caitlyn chuckled from inside the kitchen as she stacked one sandwich together onto a plate, with a glass of milk on the side. She carried the dishes over to the table and turned to retrieve the other one, when she heard a knock on the screen door. Setting down the food and pulling off the apron she had been wearing she could see from where she stood that a man was on the outside though his face was blurred through the screen. "Sash honey, stay in the living room I'm going to answer the door." She called behind her, fluffing her hair out until she deemed herself presentable. Then taking the door handle in her hand she opened the door._

"_Hello Caitlyn." The man's heavy Scottish accent greeted. Caitlyn gasped in shock, instantly recognizing the man on her front porch. Tall, pale olivey skin, greased back brown hair, thick eyebrows and dark eyes the color of mulch. _

"_James, what are you doing here?" she demanded sharply. James McCullen garbed in a fancy black suit and tie like always gave a small smile, as though he didn't notice the edge in her voice._

"_I know that this is unexpected but I decided I wanted this to be a surprise." He said walking in through the doorway without invitation. "It's been too long, Caitlyn, but you're still as beautiful as I remember you." He told her._

"_James, I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave." Caitlyn told him firmly holding the door open. _

_James stared at her for a moment then sighed shaking his head. "So you still are unsure of your feelings, after all these years." He stated as though regretfully. "I would have thought that by now…"_

"_No James. I'm just as positive as I was back when I first declined your offer. I'm married now." She told him holding out her hand where sure enough she wore her wedding band._

_James went quiet then let out a long sigh. "Caitlyn, if you'll just hear me: I've been tracking you for years ever since you parted ways with me, I even post-phoned a very significant business meeting for this. I just want you to know how I feel about you. How I've always felt about you." He said hands reaching out beseechingly. _

"_James. That's enough. I'm sorry for whatever trouble this might've caused you but you need to let me make MY point clear. I don't return your feelings; I didn't then and I still don't now. You were a close colleague of mine, that's all. And now I am married to the man that I DO love, a man…"_

"_Ah yes, that stupid American soldier of yours." James spat out bitterly. "And what can he offer you that I can't?! Security? I am one of the richest men in the world I can provide for you an army's worth of security. Affection? No man's feelings could ever compare to that of my own! I loved you before he even laid his bloody eyes on you! It surely can't be for the LUXURY this life provides for you! You slave away in a kitchen all day while he's off working all hours of the day leaving you uncared for and lonely." He ranted with passion._

_Caitlyn sighed. "I am happy here. I love the life I've found here in America just as I love the man I left Ireland for." She explained gently._

"_No, the man you left ME for!" James corrected voice now raised in a yell. _

"_James calm down," Caitlyn told him stepping towards him._

"_Are you truly that blind to think this to be a life of happiness?! You don't even realize what you gave up the day you rejected me and my love for you!" He continued. _

"_James…"_

"_And you never even gave our love a chance!" He raged at her, not allowing her to speak._

"_James that's enough. Please leave." She told him meeting his eyes firmly. _

_James went silent for a brief moment staring back at her, their eyes locked. "I only ever wanted for you to be happy…." He said voice cracking with shuddery sobs. He looked away from her. "And you repay me by breaking my heart." He finished meeting her eyes once again. That's when Caitlyn saw something new in the dark eyes of James McCullen. No longer desperation or bitter sadness….but hatred. Before she could even utter a sound, James reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a loaded pistol, and shot her where she stood. The ring of the gunshot seemed to crash about through the small peaceful house, as Caitlyn slowly slumped to the floor her hand pressing over her midsection where the round had entered her. James walked over to where she laid gasping in short painful breaths as she stared up at him, tears in her soft green eyes. "Forgive me." James whispered to her stroking her cheek tenderly. Those words said, he turned away and quickly strode out of the house. He never noticed the tiny girl watching from the corner of the entry way of the kitchen, bright green eyes wide and sparkling with frightened tears. _


	4. Chapter 1: A New Friend?

**CHAPTER 1: A New Friend?**

**(In the Present :**)

Alethea, now 22 with her long, dark brown hair pinned up in a traditional bun, sat kneeling on the soft green grass collecting some herbs from her garden. A small woven basket rested beside her. Her petite hands worked diligently as they filled her basket up with a variety of special leaves and other herbal properties. Alethea then spotted a patch of wild flowers growing less than two feet from her, she leaned over slightly to pluck a single wild flower from the ground; she brought the purple flower to her nose and inhaled its sweet fragrance.  
"Lavender..." she noted with a soft smile. Swiftly she added the lavender to her basket and decided that her work was done for the day. With the basket in one arm, Alethea rose to her feet; her long, trailing silk gown the color of soft coal flowed out by her feet. Alethea then started making her way back to the Temple. The sound of children's laughter quickly reached her ears and Alethea soon spotted a couple of kids running about in the temple's courtyard. A sad smile came to her lips as she watched the young children play, reminding her the times she had spent with a certain ninja boy. It's been nine long years since she had last seen him,  
"Nine...." she whispered while she softly shook her head and sighed. Life at the temple had been very quiet since she had return to it. Which in a way, she didn't mind but very soon all that would quickly change…….

Sash stepped off the private jet, breathing in the cool air of the morning gratefully. She enjoyed traveling but she couldn't stand being stuck up in a cramped airplane for 12 hours straight. She nodded her thanks to the pilot, a close friend of hers she had met in her few months of training in a special air-force program. Of course she never remained in any one kind of particular training for long. Just long enough to learn and master the basics. Regular hand-to-hand combat was her ace and if anyone could make martial arts really appear as an art, it was her. She already knew the way to the sacred temple and she made her way up the mountain pass with ease. Once she reached the front gates she merely pulled out her Nodachi, one that had been given to her when she had been training here a matter of years back. The gates opened and she walked inside taking a look around. Nothing had changed. She felt a small smile tug at her lips and she proceeded in further where she was stopped by the elderly monk she had contacted a week earlier. Bowing respectfully she greeted him.  
He bowed back. "Shall I show you to your old quarters, Red Sash?" he asked using the name she had given herself when she had been training here.  
"I know the way, brother Tachi." she replied with another bow. The old man smiled and bowed once more before turning and walking away.  
In just a few minutes Sash found herself standing in the screen door-way of the same room she had stayed in those few years ago. "Just a bland and cozy as I left you." she said dropping her things on the floor. Normally she wouldn't have been allowed to keep her own possessions with her, had she been training here once again, but she wasn't here to study; at least not martial arts. She had other things she needed to research. She pulled out her Nodachi, her Kunai, her Shikomizue and a multitude of other weapons from her pack laying them out on the ground, all except the Nodachi. She could see the reflection of her clear green eyes shining back at her in its metallic gleam. It would only be a matter of time before McCullen saw that gleam. It would be the last thing he'd ever see.....

The hallway was silent as Alethea made her way back to her room carrying her basket of herbs on her arm. As she appeared at her bedroom door, a noise stopped her in her tracks; it was the sound of metal objects being placed upon the ground. Curiosity drew Alethea to follow the sound right next door to her own room. The door was left open and inside as Alethea peered in, was a young woman a few years younger than herself. As Alethea observed silently from the doorway, she quickly realized that this strange woman was not from around here.  
"So who is she?" Alethea asked herself.

Sash spun around at the voice from behind her taking up a fighting stance then relaxing when she saw it was only a very young healing woman of the temple. Sash placed the Nodachi down apologetically. "You startled me." she explained with a slight shrug.

Alethea was taken back, her blue eyes wide with slight surprise.  
"Oh, forgive me, sister. I did not mean to startle you." Alethea quickly apologized. "I was simply passing by when I noticed that you are not from around here........my name is Alethea, Master of the Healing Arts. And who might you be?" she asked with great interest.

Sash sheathed the Nodachi realizing that here at the temple she would have no real need of it. "Well, I was called Red Sash when I had been studying here of few years back but you can just call me Sash. Kind of a master of Zanshin." she explained brushing some hair out of her eyes. It was a complete understatement of course. She had taken her master's training and had practically perfected it. Zanshin was part of her, more like a default setting for her even when she wasn't fighting.

At the new information, Alethea raised a soft eyebrow.  
"You studied here? It's a wonder then how we haven't met before, Sash." She stated as she took a few steps into Sash's room, "Zanshin you say? That's a rare style here at this Temple, only a hand full here know how to use it.....so what brings you back to the Temple?"

"Um...."Sash said uncertainly. What was she going to say? Oh I'm just dropping in so that I can track the slippery ninja who once studied here back to an even slipperier and more despicable man who ruthlessly murdered my mother when I was a child, so that I can finally kill the murderous leech? She sighed. "I'm just dropping in....because I'm looking for somebody." she finished. It was the truth after-all.

"Well perhaps I can assist you in your search. Who is it that you are looking for?" Alethea asked.

Again Sash sighed. But then having the help of someone who had been no doubt living here their whole life would make the search far easier. "He goes by Storm Shadow, last I heard anyways." she told the healer girl.

Alethea cocked her head to the side,  
"Storm Shadow?" she paused for a few seconds, remembering the ninja, "Yes....I know him. We grew up together as kids. But last I've heard of him, he ran off when he was 13 after one of the great Masters here was killed. He's been gone now for 9 nine years." Alethea explained.

"Yeah." Sash sighed. "But all I know is that this is the only place he ever remained settled in so...I'm just trying track him down bit by bit." she said. "Anyways do you know anything?" she asked hopefully.

Alethea bit her lip softly in deep thought,  
"Hmm......" She thought out loud, "I would suggest looking in the archives. There's hardly anything that we don't have on record about something or someone. If you'd like, I can take you there." Alethea politely suggested.

"Hmmm..."Sash thought about it. A trip to a giant temple library didn't appeal to her right now. "I'm gonna have to put a rain-check on that. Jet lag and all I really don't have that kind of energy....you said that he ran off after one of the masters was killed? Which master was that?" she asked wondering what master of the temple could have been killed.

A look of sadness crept over Alethea's face,  
"He was known as the Hard Master...." she sighed, "...he was a great man...the best Master I've ever known."

"Oh, I see." Sash said realizing that the girl had obviously known the deceased master. "I'm sorry for your loss." she said sincerely. In the back of her mind, though a little red flag went up. She had the strangest feeling, a hunch that the death of the old master would prove to be very significant to her in her search for Storm Shadow.

Alethea gave Sash a soft, sad smile. "Thank you...." she answered."...well I understand that you must be tired from your long journey here, so I'll leave you to rest." she stated before she paused in thought again, " Huh....you know what? I've been meaning to go to the Archives and look up some old herbal remedies to treat deadly poisons.....while I'm down there, I'll look into finding anything that may be of use to you and your quest." Alethea offered with a gentle, friendly smile.

Sash gave a small grateful smile. She normally wasn't one to socialize but this girl had an air of calmness about her and it was honestly refreshing. "Thank you, uh, Alethea. I am certainly in your debt." she told her.

Alethea smiled as her response, "Well then, I trust we'll be seeing each other again soon." she stated as she gave Sash a soft, respectful bow. "Oh and uh Sash," she paused for a quick second, "Welcome back." she added with a friendly smile. With that said, Alethea turned and left the room.


	5. Chapter 2: Dangerous Knowledge

**CHAPTER**** 2:Dangerous Knowledge**

After her meeting with Sash, Alethea went back to her room to drop off her basket of collected herbs then she set off for the Temple's archives. It was still late in the day but who knows how long she'll be down there searching through the endless collection of scrolls and documents, for both her benefit and Sash's. Upon arriving in the old, dusty and ancient library that lied beneath the Temple, Alethea set to work, quickly finding what she personally came in search for before she started on researching her old acquaintance, Storm Shadow. Hours flew by and it was well into the evening before she came across a written document about the Ninja……The old library had gone now almost completely dark; if it had not been for the few burning torches that hung on the stone walls, Alethea would not be able to see a thing. With the document clutched tightly in her hand, she gracefully walked over to stand in the glow of light from one of the torches; just by glancing at the small paragraph written in the Japanese tongue, Alethea knew right off the bat that this was written not too long ago, perhaps a few years back. It read:

_**Storm Shadow, once apprentice to a now deceased Elder known as The Hard Master, who left the Temple when he was just 13 years of age, is rumored to be working alongside a Scottish man named McCullen. Mr. McCullen is famous for his weapons of war; a business who we the Elders of the Temple do not trust. For a few years now, we've been keeping tabs on McCullen and his industry and we have great suspicions about his intentions. We have tried but not been able to locate Storm Shadow and it would be best, though he is one of our own, to not trust him. **_

Alethea quickly reread the message.  
"Master Alethea?" a voice called to her, causing her to jump softly before she spun about to see one of the Monks in the doorway of the archives, "You alright?" he asked. Alethea nodded her head,  
"Yes brother. Just doing some.....late night reading." she answered.  
"Is there anything I could possibly help you with?" he asked politely.  
Alethea quickly glanced down at the document in her hands,  
"Uh.....Has anyone heard any news about a Ninja who use to study here by the name of Storm Shadow?" she asked curiously.  
"Ah....." the monk answered, "Storm Shadow. Yes we have heard rumors about him recently. Someone in town not too far from here claimed to see a man who fits his description. They say he was headed in this direction, towards the Temple but we haven't caught sight of anyone. Don't know why he'd come back anyway unless......." the monk suddenly cut himself off. Alethea cocked her head to the side slightly,  
"Unless brother?" she encouraged him to finish.  
"Well...." the monk grew a little uneasy, "You know of McCullen right? Sometime last year, we received a letter from him asking for our assistance in one of his uh... newer experiments. It involved us giving up a very ancient and deadly secret and with McCullen under suspicions of treachery, we naturally refused." The brother monk explained,  
"What was he asking for?" she questioned curiously,  
"That I cannot tell you, my dear. For I myself do not know. Only the elders here no what it is and they won't speak of it to anyone."  
Alethea nodded her head in understanding, "Well thank you for your help, brother. I've found what I was looking for. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Sister Alethea."  
Alethea quickly left the Archives with the document still in her hands.  
"I must speak with Sash." she told herself as she lifted her skirts up past her ankles and took off running…..

(switching to Sash's P.O.V)

Sash had left her room already though and she was moving out in the court-yard for some air. She had been hoping to see Alethea in her room but when she had checked the neighboring screen room by hers, it had been empty. Perhaps, she thought, if I stay out here long enough I'll catch her on her way back. She sat down on a large rock taking time to clear and gather her thoughts when she heard slow moving footfalls from around the corner. She listened more closely and could tell that two very old monks were now walking by the courtyard.  
"So you believe that he will come here, try to infiltrate the temple itself?" One of the voices asked the other in disbelief.  
"He will try. And he will succeed. I fear that if we try to stop him, blood will be shed." The other voice answered gravely.  
"But why would he try to steal the secrets of his own people? Can he really plan to sell them to the highest bidder of the outside world we have all sworn to remain separate from?" the other monk asked.  
"Because he is not one of our own anymore. He only acts to do what most benefits him." the older monk replied wearily. "He thinks he acts with his honor preserved....but he does not realize that he forfeited his honor the day he murdered our friend." He finished sighing. "Come. Let us talk of this no more. We must do what we can to hide protect what it is he intends to steal. It is our duty to guard the secrets of our ways." he said, both their voices fading as they walked farther down the hall.  
Sash stood realizing what the two monks had been talking about. They had been referring to Storm Shadow, they had to have been. Sash took off running back down the hallway to her room where she quickly changed into her dark blue catsuit and strapped her Nodachi across her back. If he was coming to the temple, then she would be ready for him. Ready and waiting…..

The sound of Alethea's bare feet padded softly down the wooden hallway towards hers and Sash's room. She found Sash's door wide open with Sash inside. She was dressed in a strange outfit with her weapon slung across her back; Alethea quickly burst through the door,  
"Sash!" she spoke breathlessly as she walked up to the young woman, "I've just come back from the Archives," she stated before taking in a quick breath, "..... the word is already out." Alethea softly shook her head, "The Elders here at the Temple believe Storm Shadow will be making an unfriendly appearance soon. And knowing him like I do....it will most likely be tonight. I'm sure of it."

Sash turned at Alethea's words and smiled. "Finally." she said brushing out her hair. She was about to continue when she heard something. The slightest noise from outside the wall just beyond her window. Running to the screen, she looked out to see a flash of white moving across the top of the wall. "It's him." she murmured to herself. "Alethea I'll be right back...I need to grab something I left in the courtyard." she lied inconspicuously slipping her kunai into her boot. Then rushing out of the room she ran down the hallway leading out to the open gardens. She had to move quickly enough to keep up with him but also slow enough to maintain a state of Zanshin which allowed her to follow his movements more easily. Wait, she knew where he was going now. The dojo! But why would he go through all this trouble for something in a training gym? Sash slowed her pace to a slow walk knowing she would have to follow him with stealth now. That would be the only way to catch him- out sneaking a ninja.

Alethea stared dumbfounded as she watched Sash disappear from sight. She placed one hand upon her hip in deep thought before shaking her head once more, "You're not going to the courtyard." she stated lightly, a small smile playing across her lips. Realizing that she should be doing something other than standing there, Alethea also turned and left the room. She had not intention of following Sash though, instead she decided that she must go and speak with the head of her order. Alethea swiftly ran outside into the night and cut across the courtyard to the temple of the Elders. As Alethea reached she entrance she found one Master already waiting for her; instantly, respectfully, she bowed.  
"Master Wan Shin, there is danger afoot." she stated softly,  
"We know, Master Alethea. We've always known a night like this would come." Master Wan Shin answered calmly,  
"We must do something, Master." Alethea pointed out.  
"You're right. Come with me." he answered, "We must be quick, Storm Shadow is already here." The two of them quickly set off towards the dojo.  
They entered the room by using its far exit; so far they were the only two inside.  
"Master why are we here?" she whispered. Wan Shin brought a finger up to his lips signaling for absolute silence. Then he walked over to a giant statue of the Hard Master. He reached bent down towards the base of the statue and whispered a soft word in the ancient tongue; Alethea didn't catch it and ended up jumping softly when a secret compartment opened up in the base of the Statue. He reached a hand inside the opening and pulled out a small, metal box; the box was no bigger than a regular sized book and as thick four inches.  
"Storm Shadow comes for this." Master Wan Shin whispered to her,  
"You must not let him get a hold of it." he warned. Alethea's eyes widened softly,  
"Me?" she spoke in disbelief. Wan Shin nodded before he held the box out to her,  
"You are now it's protector." he stated as he placed the box in Alethea's hands. Then he reached up to his neck and pulled forth from his robes, a metal key on a chain. He gently draped the chain over Alethea's neck.  
"Guard this with your life. Now you must go."  
"Go where?" Alethea asked.  
"Get yourself away from the Temple, head into the Mountains and stay out of sight. I shall send word to the GI Joes telling them of the situation." Wan Shin informed.  
"Wha.....the GI Joes?" she repeated. Wan Shin nodded,  
"They will help us." he assured, "Now go!" he ordered, "....and be careful dear girl." he stated as he quickly turned about and left the dojo. Alethea stared silently after him.  
"What about Sash?" she thought to herself, "I won't leave without her." she stated. With the box clutched tightly to her chest, Alethea fled the dojo, making sure that she wasn't seen or heard by anyone.


	6. Chapter 3: The Encounter and Escape

**Chapter 3: The Encounter and Escape**

Storm Shadow, now perched on the corner of the roof, carefully eyed the empty courtyard before his dark gaze landed on the one building that he needed to breech. Of course, with the skills he possessed as a Ninja that wouldn't be too hard. He flew from his hiding spot and landed gracefully on the ground without a single sound. Then he swiftly made his way over to the building's entrance way. …

Sash crept through the dark hallway leading out into the open space of the shadowy training room. She moved with the stealth of a cat, centering and balancing all of her weight perfectly as she glided farther through the narrow passage. She couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her at a time but she didn't really need to. She was in her game now. Zanshin to the max! She could tell exactly where she was going and where the hall would connect to the dojo room just a few feet before her. She stepped carefully out in the frame of the archway above, her dark cat suit blending with the surrounding dark. She could see him now.  
Only a flash of white standing in contrast to the dark room lit only by several torches, he stood with his back facing her. He seemed to be examining the room as though looking for something. She could see on his back a sheath for his choice weapon the Katana. A weapon she would have chosen for herself except for her natural skill with the Nodachi, which was both longer and stronger as its original design was for defense against cavalry in war. Sash unconsciously stroked the handle of her blade before moving once again farther in. If there was anytime to confront the ninja it was now when she could at least have the element of surprise to her advantage. Still, she didn't feel all that comfortable with the idea of taking an unaware enemy from behind. That was hardly honorable and it simply wasn't her style. But then, she also knew that Storm Shadow had a fearsome reputation for his swordsmanship and she wasn't here to end this with his death. Then she would never find McCullen. As it turned out though, she never got to make the choice for suddenly just when she was about two yards away; the white-clad ninja turned around and looked directly at her.

Dark hair, a handsome face, and two slanted eyes like pools of ink now stared at her, just like the photograph of him she had been using this past month to track him with. To her surprise though, he was not startled at her appearance. In fact, there was a small smirk playing on his lips as his eyes examined her. "You are quite good." He said with a mild approval. He was referring to her sneaking up on him.

Sash abandoned her stealth position and met his eyes allowing a small smile to play on her lips as well. "Thank you." She said calmly. "Though I suppose not good enough?" she asked with slight humor in her voice.

He chuckled. "I had suspected that I was being followed but I did not actually sense you until you entered the dojo." He explained not breaking his eye contact. Sash understood what he was doing just as he understood what she was doing. They were appraising one another- one warrior assessing the other. "You trained here, or at least I assume so based on your technique." He stated in a half questioning tone.

"For a time. But it's something I've practiced over the years." She replied. She knew that he was choosing his questions carefully; trying to squeeze out any extra details he could manage to learn. That's why she had to choose her answers just as carefully.

"I see." Was his response. The two remained motionless for a few moments; eyes still locked green with black. Finally Storm Shadow inclined his head slightly, his first movement since he had turned around to her. "So tell me then, why it is you have been following me." He said eyes narrowing a twinge.

Sash smirked. "Well for one thing: to tell you that white is a really bad color to go sneaking around in at nighttime in a restricted dojo. I would think that with your many years of training in the way of the ninja that you would know that." She started not pausing as his eyes continued to narrow. "And because I've been tracking you for over a month now." She finished. There, now that would get him thinking.

Storm Shadow stared over her carefully. She could tell that now she had his full interest. "And why would you be doing that?" he inquired maintaining an impassive expression.

Sash decided she would have to come out with it. "I have a long over due appointment with McCullen. Or should I say that he has a long over due appointment with me." She corrected. Now's when it was important to watch his reaction; she needed to gather as much from Storm Shadow as possible. His reaction was one that she had expected.

He gave a small amused laugh. "Ah, I see." He told her. "You wish to kill him." He said, grasping her meaning.

She merely smiled and shrugged. Now she knew she had his interest and it would be his interest that would be her key to finding McCullen. "I'm greatly hoping that after a month of hopping countries after you that you will choose to be cooperative in helping me do so by telling me where he is." She replied simply.

He nodded but not in agreement with her. He was merely showing he comprehended what she was playing at. "And I am afraid that will not be the case here." He said. "But I am curious what you shall do now that I have declined cooperativeness." He mused openly.

Sash in response gave a small sigh and pulled her Nodachi from its sheath, holding it not yet in stance to fight. She had figured that this would end with a fight but it still doesn't hurt to be hopeful sometimes.

More amusement played over Storm Shadow's features. "My, that is an awfully big sword for such a little girl. You should be careful; you might hurt yourself." He said not yet reaching for his Katana.

Sash narrowed her eyes at him, not liking his chauvinistic tone one bit, but then gave a small grin. "It's funny, I was about to tell you the same thing." She said gesturing to his sheathed blade. "But I suppose you'll be alright so long as you keep it nice and safe in that sheath of yours." She added, knowing that if there was one thing male ninjas didn't like it was insults to their masculinity which was pretty much the same thing to them as their honor, and there was no better way to do that than by comparing them to a woman.

Her words clearly struck a nerve for just as she had predicted he pulled out his blade holding it in a fighting stance, eyes flashing with anger. "I will not kill you. But I assure you that before this night is through, you will understand what happens when little girls step out of their proper place." He said holding his blade up before his face in a diagonal swoop.

Sash smiled again, slipping into her state of Zanshin and raising her blade across her chest. She knew that Storm Shadow's ace was his speed. That was the purpose of the Katana after all; fast movements aiming to cut and slice until your opponent grew weak. But so long as she remained in Zanshin it wouldn't matter how fast he or his blade moved. All she had to worry about was how to best him without killing him first. She felt herself allowing her muscles to completely relax as she remained in her stance. She met his eyes in a state of expert calmness. She waited to see if he recognized her technique, but he was already attacking. Rushing forward with speed that only a ninja could possess, he swung his Katana in a half-arch, attempting to bring it down past her arms into her shoulders. But Sash was ready. With a side-step her she locked her blade with his in a parry, and then brought her blade down to his exposed mid-section. He brought down his Katana in a horizontal holding stopping her attack and shoved trying to send her stumbling back. Sash instead used the force and redirected it to send herself through the air in a spiral connecting her Nodachi back to his blade, trying to knock it from his grip.

He leapt back to avoid the disarming move and ceased the fight for a moment, staring at her with caution. She resumed back to her relaxed state, so that if it was going to be her time to make the offensive move, he wouldn't be able to predict and counter it. He nodded recognizing now the style she was using. "Zanshin." He stated. "Not a form often used, yet you have clearly mastered it. It is apparent that there is more to you than meets the eye." He told her with smug air to his voice.

Sash as a response gave a small grin. "Not too late to back out." She offered challengingly.

Storm Shadow's eyes darkened but he returned the smile his carrying a much darker look to it. "I think not." With that said, he swung his sword back into his stance. This time though he did not attack. He wanted Sash to make her move. Sash of course was more than willing to oblige. She rushed forward Nodachi raised upward diagonally as she charged him. She had an idea of what he was trying here. He was testing to see if she was better in defense or offense form of attack- the key was to do something unexpected. Based on his style of fighting she decided that he would expect an attack on his upper torso that decided when she was only a yard away from him, she suddenly shifted all of her weight backwards and slid straight into his legs, successfully knocking him over. They both crashed into the wall behind him, and while he was dazed enough not to make a counter, he had a fast enough recovery to start getting back on his feet. Sash acted to take advantage of this minor break in his defense though, and quickly trapped his legs around her own pulling him back to the ground. He turned back around and landed a kick in her mid-section knocking the wind out of her. But Sash was not to be beaten by a simple kick to the stomach. Now standing Storm Shadow was bringing his Katana down from over his head, intending to land a blow while she was winded but Sash caught his blow against her Nodachi kneeling and lifting it over her head. Before he could make a move to reset a defensive stance, she leaned back and copied his kick, slam her foot straight into his gut. He stumbled back, a snarl of anger on his face.

"This has drawn out long enough." And with that he began hailing down intricate spins of his blade swinging wildly trying to break down her defense. Still on the ground Sash used a slight cease in his storming attack to drop onto her back and flip onto her feet. The two warriors began circling each other both watching and waiting for a sign of weakness, the slightest slip up that could win them an advantage. Sash was watching not his body though; she was watching his eyes for they could tell her his next move mush faster than his body could. Looking closely though she could see a wild light in his eyes, like that of a provoked animal in closed quarters, growing angry, senses heightening, and desperation rising, and in that one instance she could see a flash of something snapping out of him, now charging straight at her..……..

With the preparations finally made and ready, Alethea scoped around the Temple searching for Sash. She heard some commotion coming from the dojo and quickly made her way back over to the building. Upon entering the back doorway once more, Alethea gasped softly. There was Sash and there was Storm Shadow engaged in a deadly duel; both we're so busy with each other they didn't notice Alethea standing there, watching them. Acting on instinct, Alethea reached her hand down gripping her long, flowing skirt before she hiked it up past her upper thigh; underneath the folds of silk, strapped securely to the side of her leg was a hidden dagger. It was a birthday gift that she had received from Master Miyagi years ago; she only used it when it was necessary when working with her herbs but now it looked like it could serve a different purpose……Alethea then watched the fight intensely.

Storm Shadow charged fast and hard; his dark eyes never once leaving the form of the young woman who was fighting before him. He brought his weapon down in a deadly blow which the woman managed to block. With the weapons locked in combat, Storm Shadow decided to pull a different move……

Sash now found her face inches away from that of her foe's as they were now locked together, blades perpendicularly crossed in an X. She realized that it wouldn't be enough to try to force him backwards; his stance was too stable and firm and the push would leave her temporarily open to attack. She decided that the best way to end the duel would be by sliding her own sword downward and into his hold where she could hopefully wound his hand. But this time it was Storm Shadow who did something unexpected. Jumping out from the lock, he dropped suddenly into a spin kick taking out Sash's knees from behind. Sash hit the ground fast and hard her grip loosening on her Nodachi for only a second. Before she could re-grip the sword however Storm Shadow slammed his foot down onto the hilt. Sash hissed out a breath, her hand jarred from the crash of pressure while Storm Shadow kicked her blade away from her.

Alethea's eyes widened at the scene before. Sash had been disarmed and was now at the mercy of Storm Shadow. With his Katana resting by his side, he didn't look too interested in killing Sash at that moment but even Alethea knew better than to trust someone like him. Storm Shadow's broad form faced away from Alethea giving her the chance she needed; with her dagger gripped firmly in one hand, she drew her arm back, aimed for Storm Shadow's free arm and released the dagger with all her might. It silently whizzed through the air, surprising Alethea at how skillfully it flew. A proud little grin appeared on her face, "I so could've been a ninja!" she joked with herself. Unfortunately, the dagger missed its target and only ended up grazing Storm Shadow's bicep. His arm jumped at the swift, stinging pain as he eyed the fallen dagger which was now sliding across the floor in front of him before he spun about to face the person who had thrown it. As quickly as the grin came, it vanished as she met his dark eyes; she quickly realized that now Storm Shadow's attention was on her.

Storm Shadow snarled at the other young woman who had somehow entered the fight without his knowledge. Slowly, he started taking a few steps toward her which ended with him circling about her, like a cat getting ready to pounce on a mouse. Since she had a history with Storm Shadow, Alethea stood unmoving, unafraid as he dangerously stalked around her. She watched as his dark eyes sized her up before his brows furrowed in deep thought.

He eyed the young woman before him with great intensity; her long, dark brown hair hung wildly down her lower back, her eyes, the most captivating shade of blue, stared fearlessly at him, he noticed her form was graceful and elegant but had no type of fighting experience behind it whatsoever. More importantly, he knew her from somewhere. A smirk quickly found its way onto his face as it dawned on him who this young woman was, "My, my, my….." he stated mockingly, "….look who it is." The woman straightened up and met his gaze coolly, he continued, "Little Alethea all grown up."

"Ah….." Alethea began, "So you do remember me." She stated uninterestedly while placing a hand upon her hip.

Storm Shadow smirked before he quickly approached Alethea, who even with his close presence, stood her ground, "How could I forget such a face when it's as lovely as yours?" he replied smugly while he reached his free hand up to brush a finger down her jawbone. To his amusement, she jerked away from his touch, causing his smirk to widen as he lowered his hand back down to his side,

"Watch it Storm Shadow," she warned, "…we are not on those terms….."

Storm Shadow couldn't help but chuckle softly, "If you say so."

Alethea glanced behind Storm Shadow's form at Sash who looked to be picking herself up off the ground, "You okay, Sash?" she called over

"You shouldn't be here, Alethea." Sash warned watching Storm Shadow carefully.

Alethea rolled her eyes softly before waving the comment off, "Don't worry yourself, Sash. I'm not in any danger," she answered looking Storm Shadow straight in the eye. He cocked an eyebrow up in amusement,

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well you haven't attacked me yet." She quickly threw back. Storm Shadow chuckled again before he slowly shook his head as his response.

Sash then slowly began to edge closer and closer to her Nodachi lying on the ground just feet away from her.

Alethea quickly eyed Sash's movements, understanding what she was about to do. "I must keep his attention on me…" she told herself, "So," she began, "…..what brings you back to the temple after 9 long years?" Alethea calmly asked.

Storm Shadow smirked, "Missed me?"

"Nope." she answered dully.

"Ouch." He stated amusedly; his dark eyes tracing over her gentle features.

"You gonna answer my question?" she demanded softly, suddenly feeling small under his gaze.

Sash, watching the scene with intrigued eyes, finally reached her fallen weapon. Her hand silently reached out and took hold of the metal hilt.

"I'm picking up." Storm Shadow replied as he slowly started to turn his head around as if he knew what was going on behind him.

Alethea didn't want Sash to get caught so she did the first distracting thing that came to her mind. She quickly reached out and took Storm Shadow's head in her hands, turning his head back towards her, and then she forced her mouth over his in a kiss. She felt him tense up but he made no move to pull away.

Sash was so shocked at that moment that she almost forgot the task at hand. Shaking herself back into focus she snatched up her Nodachi and quickly ran up behind Storm Shadow clubbing him over the head with its hilt.

Alethea, still locked in the kiss, felt Storm Shadow's face scrunch up with pain from Sash's blow, then after tearing her mouth away from the ninja and releasing him from her hold, she watched him drop to his knees holding his head with one hand. With wide but grateful eyes she glanced over at Sash, "Thanks for catching on!" she breathlessly spoke. "Come on we got to go!" she ordered.

Sash was about to protest. She finally had him right where she wanted him. But for Alethea's own sake she reluctantly obliged taking Alethea by the arm signaling to run.

Alethea was going follow behind Sash willingly until she quickly realized she was leading them in the wrong direction. Alethea dug her bare feet into the ground pulling Sash to a stop, "No, not that way, this way!" she exclaimed as she turned about, and ended up dragging Sash behind her as she led the way out the back door of the dojo. Behind them, Alethea could hear Storm Shadow coming to his senses, she heard him swear which caused her to quicken her pace. "Hurry!" she cried. The two young women ran swiftly across the courtyard, Alethea being the leader. Soon they found themselves approaching two black and saddled horses. Alethea released Sash in order to swing herself up gracefully onto the back of the black mare and took hold of the reins, "Can you ride?" she asked Sash.

Sash looked at the horse in shock. "Yeah." She answered before she quickly started to rummage through the saddle bag that Alethea had packed; inside was only a few extra clothes and some food. Sash turned to Alethea with wide eyes, "Alethea, where's my shikomizue?" she asked frantically

Alethea stared down at her with blank eyes, "What?!" she answered.

"Where. Is. My. Shikomizue?!" she repeated more urgently.

"I uh…..left it in the room." She replied.

"WHY??!!" Sash demanded.

"WHY are you asking?" Alethea irritably returned.

"I need it!!" she whined.

Alethea shook her head, "Uh-uh it can't be that important!"

"Damn straight it is! I had to buy that directly off the black market!"

Alethea paused for a second "……What the heck were you doing in the Black market?" she yelled

"That is not important!" she yelled back before groaning, "Forget it! I'll get it myself! Don't wait for me, I'll catch up!" she stated.

Before Alethea could protest, Sash had already turned around and was sprinting off back towards the Temple, "I……" she stopped her sentence as she watched Sash's retreating form slip out of sight, "…….damn!" she muttered. She gripped then reins firmly in her hands and steered the horse around, "Hiya!" she cried as she gave the horse a swift kick. It took off into a fast gallop. But then….Alethea realized something pretty important; she never had the chance to tell Sash the directions to their new location before she ran off. "Ah shit." She swore under her breath while she skillfully turned the horse around and headed back to where they just were. With swift fingers, she untied the other horse before she led it and the one she rode into the courtyard, around one of the temple's building and kept riding it until she stopped both at an open widow; Sash's window to be exact.

Inside the room Sash was collecting the rest of her possessions. By the time she was done she had her own army like pack filled and tucked under one arm, Alethea rolled her eyes slightly,

"Sash!!" she hissed from outside the window, Sash instantly spun about to face her, a look of shock playing across her face, "Not sure if you haven't noticed but we're running short on time don't you think? Get your ass out of that window and onto this horse now!" She demanded.

Sash quickly jumped into action, gracefully climbing out of the window before she slung her bag of personal affects onto the side of the saddle and buckled it down before she climbed up onto the leather seating of the other horse. She took up the reins with a firm grip before she glanced over at Alethea beside her, "Lead the way!" she encouraged.

"Keep up!" Alethea teased back before she gave a sharp kick into her horse's side. The horse leaped into action, taking off into a fast gallop; Sash's followed right behind. Alethea quickly led the way out of the Temple grounds before steering them towards the mountains.

"Where are we going exactly?" Sash finally asked as she rode beside Alethea's horse, eyeing the towering mountain ranges that they were quickly approaching. Alethea shrugged,

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I have strict orders though to get into and stay in the mountains until help arrives." She explained.

"Help? From who?" Sash demanded curiously,

"Uh……the GI Joes?" Alethea answered uncertainly. Sash quickly did a double take, her green eyes wide open.

"The Joes are getting involved?!" Sash asked in disbelief. "Well, that just shows how screwed we really are."

"Tell me about it." Alethea grumbled softly.

They didn't reach the path leading up into the mountains for at least 20 minutes; and then once on the path, it took them most of the night to ride to the top. Both women were exhausted by the time Alethea spotted a possible hideout. Reaching a steady hand out to point at the approaching house that was built into the side of the mountain, Alethea signaled to Sash,

"There!" she called. After another long 5 minuets, they stood before the fairly large house that resembled part of the Temple they were familiar with, "….this must be a….secret meeting house or something." Alethea mumbled as she slowly dismounted her horse. Grabbing her bag of effects, she carried it over one shoulder as she trudged up to the entrance of the house. "Coming Sash?" she called back over her shoulder. She heard Sash swear under her breath before she too climbed off her horse's back and followed behind her.

"You know, normally I'd be protesting the hell out of this idea but I'm too tired and too freaking sore to care!" She paused for a few more seconds before adding, "So help me….." she grumbled, "…this place better have running water..."

Alethea glanced behind her for a second to look at Sash before letting out a soft laugh. The door to the house was unlocked and slid right open, the two women eagerly walked inside. The house was already softly lit as if it was expecting them.

"Sure no one lives here Alethea?" Sash asked as her green eyes scanning about the large room, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yeah I'm sure. No one ever comes into this part of the mountains, besides…..Master Wan Shin told me to come here….well…..not HERE, here exactly but I'm sure this is where we are suppose to be."

Sash blinked a few times before she simply walked past Alethea and collapsed into a chair before she kicked her feet up and let them dangle over one of the chair's arms. She stretched out her limbs before groaning softly, "Argh! I'm gonna be feeling this tomorrow." She muttered under her breath with her eyes closed.

"Me too, Sash…….me too…" Alethea softly agreed as she kneeled to the floor with her bag sitting in front of her. She opened the bag's flap and reached both hands in, grasping one side of the box she must protect. She carefully pulled it out and set it in her lap; then she reached a hand up to her neck and felt the two chains that hung from her neck, one held the key to open the box, the other was the necklace that Snake Eyes had made for her. She hasn't gone a day without wearing it. Silently, Alethea rose to her feet and walked over to another chair before she copied Sash's movements. Once she was settled comfortably, well as comfortably as she could get, she tucked the box in between her body and the back of the chair. Then with sleep coming on her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 4: Here We Go Again

**CHAPTER 4: Here We Go Again….**

Sash woke early the next morning, doing a round of stretches to loosen her cramped muscles, before taking a look around the small cabin-like house. Alethea was still sleeping, curled up on the floor, clutching something close to her chest. Silently Sash stepped over the other girl's sleeping form and decided to take time to explore the cabin. It was a simple design. There was the main foyer which was also the living room space, complete with a couple of small cots and a fireplace. Connected to that was the kitchen space, where there was a sink, several cabinets with canned and dried food inside, and even a mini fridge with bottled waters stacked up inside. Last but not least down a narrow hallway from the living room there was a bathroom with a toilet and shower and yes, it had running water.

After her brief exploration of the cabin, Sash slowly pulled open the screen door which led to a back porch with a stone patio a few steps below it. Sash sighed as she closed the door behind her, stepping out into the chilly mountain air of the morning. It had been a fairly restless night for her, primarily because she had failed at extracting McCullen's whereabouts from Storm Shadow. She was certain that, had Alethea not intervened that she could've defeated the ninja. She had been armed with her concealed Kunai after all and though it would have been a cheap shot to use it, she would have done it if there had been no other options. She didn't blame Alethea of course. The gentle healing girl obviously had some backbone under those frilly gowns she wears. But it was that whole reason that Sash liked to work at things her own angle and on her own. It meant less to worry about if all you had to watch was your own back. Sash sat down in criss-cross position and did so slow meditating breathing techniques. Oh well, Sash thought to herself, at least now McCullen will get the message from his little ninja lacke_y._ I'm out for his blood. And it will take a lot more than some chauvinist ninja to stop me from getting it.

Slowly, Alethea opened her eyes and found herself lying on her side on the ground, her arms still holding the box that she was to protect with her life. Stiffly she sat up, placing the box beside her form before she raised her arms up above her head, arched her back and stretched out her limbs from the uncomfortable night. Her blues eyes then trailed around the room to find that Sash was no longer there; her brows furrowed softly before she pulled herself to her feet.

"Now where did she go?" Alethea asked out loud as she started to search the house for the young woman. After ten minuets of searching, Alethea came over to a screen door that would lead out onto what she assumed would be a porch or deck of some kind. As she carefully, silently slid the door open, she discovered that she was correct and sitting peacefully just a few feet from the door was Sash. She looked to be in some sort of meditating state, one that Alethea didn't want to disturb so she quickly backed into the house once more and closed the door again, giving her friend some privacy. Alethea's hunger then kicked in and she found herself craving some fresh fruit for breakfast. On her way to the kitchen, she scooped up the box she had left on the floor and carried it with her before she set it down gently on the kitchen counter. She rummaged around through a few cupboards trying to find something that would satisfy her morning hunger; after what seemed like an eternity for her, she found a large bowl of fresh fruit. Using both hands to support it, she carried it out and placed it on a small wooden, dining table before she kneeled down before it and took a seat. Then, reaching a hand into the bowl, Alethea pulled out a ripe looking pear; it was the color of golden yellow but was tinted with a soft, blushing red towards its center. She opened her mouth and brought the fruit to her lips before softly biting down; the pear's sweet juice and taste flooded her mouth causing a smile of pleasure to appear on her face as she sat and enjoyed her simple breakfast.

Letting out one final breath Sash opened her eyes to the rising orange sun, casting brilliant shades of pink and yellow across the clouds and the ridges of the shadowy snow-topped mountains. Feeling much more rested, she stood up and re-entered the cabin, where Alethea was happily munching on a pear. Sash smiled feeling her stomach gurgle greedily at the thought of food and she was more than happy to satisfy its plea. Moving over to the small dining table she took a seat on the opposite side and took for herself, a peach in its prime for eating. "Sleep well?" she asked Alethea after swallowing the first bite.

Alethea gave a soft smile before shrugging her shoulders,

"Eh," she began, "….I've slept better." She answered before taking the last few bites to finish off the delicious fruit she had in her now sticky hands. Now that her breakfast was completed, she rose off her knees and walked over to a sink where she washed the pear's juice from her hands, "What about you? Were you comfortable?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Comfortable probably isn't the word I'd use, but I slept if that's what you're wondering." Sash replied with a mild smile. She continued decimating the peach in her hand until the pit was all the remained.

Alethea quickly dried her hands on a dishrag before she walked back over to where Sash sat.

"So…." Alethea began, "Why….and I don't mean to pry, but why are you tracking Storm Shadow?" she asked curiously while cocking her head to side.

Sash's head snapped up at the question. "Um…" she started uncertainly. She wasn't sure what to say. If she told Alethea the truth, she would most likely alienate her. But to lie to her would be unfair and pointless. Odds were that she would find out eventually anyways. It might as well be from Sash. Sash let out a long sigh before looking away from Alethea. "Well I don't know how much you know about Storm Shadow's current career but he's under the employment of a man whose name is James McCullen." She started off. Now was the hard part. "McCullen murdered my mother when I was five years old……...I'm tracking him down…..so that I can kill him for it." She confessed grimly, not yet meeting Alethea's eyes.

Alethea's eyes softened, her face showing great sympathy for the young woman before her. She walked over to Sash and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"I'm so sorry, Sash." Her voice was gentle, her tone understanding. She sighed, "I know how it feels to lose a loved one…." She paused for a quick second before adding, "…..I've lost two." She confessed.

Sash looked up at Alethea. "The Hard Master?" she asked knowingly.

Alethea nodded her head, "Yes….he was the closest thing I had to a father, found me when I was just an infant and took me in to the Temple…and then there was Snake Eyes…."

Sash looked at her closely, noticing the way she said the name but now wanting to bring up any sad memories for Alethea she didn't pry further into the details of the relationship. "What happened?" she asked referring to Snake Eyes.

"He was my best friend and I his…….well," Alethea gave a soft nervous laugh, "….I guess you could say we were a little more than friends actually. But he was training to be a Ninja and I a Healer so eventually our paths had to be separated. I left the Temple when I was 13 after accepting apprenticeship to a Master Healer who lived high up in the mountains; Snake Eyes had to stay behind." Alethea paused for a second or so, "I left the Temple with a promise that he made me on the day I was to depart; he told me he would wait for me to return to him. So when I was made Master just a few months away from my 18th birthday and at last returned to the Temple…." Alethea paused again, "I discovered that the Hard Master had been killed and Snake Eyes had disappeared. I haven't seen or heard from him for almost ten years….." Alethea took in a shaky breath before giving a weak smile, "….its silly you know? When I came back and found his room empty I searched the place desperately thinking that he would've left me behind some sort of note or sign, just for me, telling me he still cared or where he had gone and how I could find him again……but the only thing he left me with was a shattered promise, a broken heart and this." Alethea reached around her neck where the two chains hung and pulled out the necklace with the blue crystal heart.

Sash saw the shine of tears in Alethea's blue eyes and sighed sympathizing with her new friend. She only wished she was better at giving words of comfort. Then she thought of something she had heard when the two monks had been walking past the courtyard. Storm Shadow had killed the Hard Master……perhaps Snake Eyes had known that as well. "Uh look Alethea," she started gently. "After my mother was killed…well my dad…it kind of broke him. He was a marine and he had been deployed overseas at the time but for whatever reason he blamed himself…like he knew he could have stopped it if he had been there." She said praying that she wasn't worsening the situation. "Anyways after that, all he ever did was work….he even took a second term of duty overseas, leaving me to live with my grandmother for a time." She continued. "My dad then was eventually killed when his convoy triggered a road-mine in the desert but um point is…..he felt guilty. He couldn't stand the thought that my mother's death occurred and he wasn't there to stop it, so he left. Maybe, and I'm just assuming here, Snake Eyes felt the same way." She finished shrugging a little as a gesture of her uncertainty.

Alethea raised a hand up to brush the tears away from her eyes before she gave a soft sniff, "Yeah well….if that's the case he wasn't the only one." She sighed, "Well whatever…..It's been years since he left, I should be over this by now." She murmured softly before straitening up," Anyway I think you and I need to start discussing a plan of action." She suggested.

Sash nodded. "Sounds good." She began. "So did your master friend happen to mention when the Joes were going to be arriving?" she inquired.

Alethea shook her head. "No…only that he was going to contact them and ask for help. I'm sure by now the Joes have been informed of our….situation and are on their way. Well let's at least hope so…I'm not so sure if we'll be able to make it through another encounter with Storm Shadow at this moment." She murmured softly.

Sash scoffed. "Huh, what I would give to put that shrimpy white ninja in his place…." She grumbled tossing her hair irritably. "What's he after anyways? Alethea?" Sash asked. Something told her that Alethea had an idea of just exactly what Storm Shadow had come for.

Alethea averted for eyes for a quick second before she looked back at Sash, "Uh…..good question!" she answered uncertainly, "……I'm still trying to figure that out myself. All I know," she said as she walked back over to the kitchen counter where her box sat before placing a protective hand on top of it, "….is that he must never get a hold of whatever lies inside. I must protect this with my life."

Sash looked at the box curiously before sighing, blowing a stream of air upward into her dark bangs. "Well, alright then great. Another thing added to my list of things to do: 1. Last it out here in this secluded cabin till the Joes get their patriotic butts out here. 2. Keep ninja-boy at bay. And 3. Protect you and that little mystery monk box. Yeah that sounds about right." She listed off bluntly.

Alethea's brows furrowed softly in distaste before she gave a slight frown, "Yes…..for the most part. But who said that I need protection?" she asked.

Sash snorted before eying Alethea skeptically. "Do you know how to fight?" she asked her tone almost sounding amused.

"I grew up in a Ninja Temple!" Alethea answered defensively.

"Well that's great. I grew up in Arkansas. Do you know how to **fight**?" Sash repeated with a heavy emphasis on the question.

Alethea glanced away before she crossed her arms over her chest and gave a soft pout before muttering a quiet "……no…"

Sash nodded smirking slightly. "Well o.k. then. Now that that is settled, I'm going to start running through some exercises." She said moving over to her pack, pulling out her numerous weapons.

Alethea huffed to herself before she grabbed the box next to her and marched out of the kitchen to the living room. She then took a seat in one of the chairs in the room and placed the box in her lap.

"Alright…." She murmured to herself as she eyed the box, "….let's see exactly what we're dealing with." She finished as she then reached up to her neck and pulled the necklace that held the key for the box over her head and took hold of the key; it was an oriental key, crafted with care and a strange, erotic beauty just like the box. She inserted the key within its hole in the box and gave a quick turn; she heard a distinctive clicking sound come from the inside, signaling that the lock was now open. With both hands, she lifted the lid off the box and peered inside. A small bundle was wrapped in its center and was cushioned by black velvet; next to it was a strange looking piece of flashing equipment. Alethea raised an eyebrow up in curiosity before she reached inside and pulled out the flashing object; it was a round metal item covered with flashing buttons that fit right into her palm. "Uh……..Sash?" she called uncertainly, "……Sash, I think you better come and have a look at this!" When Alethea received no response, she looked over her shoulder and loudly yelled, "SASH??!!"

Sash rushed into the room, Nodachi raised and ready for an attack. When her eyes quickly scanned around the room and saw that there was no danger she turned glaring at Alethea. "Thanks for the heart attack Alethea. You know I don't like to be disturbed when I'm practicing." She addressed Alethea irritably. Then she looked down at Alethea's hands now seeing for the first time the small flashing box she carried. "Where'd you get that?" she asked in confusion.

Alethea glanced down at her hands before back up at Sash, "It was in the box….." she answered. "Any idea of what it is?" she asked while she extended the object out in her hand for Sash to take.

Sash looked at the object for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Actually I think I do know what this is. I've never seen one up close before…." She said taking it in her hands. Suddenly she started punching in a sequence of beeping buttons on the small contraption. At the last button she hit, the machine starting humming in her hands and a small panel on top of it started glowing a blue-white light. Suddenly the light streamed up out from its source and the figure of a man formed from it, causing Sash to throw it away from her, it hit the ground roughly. Alethea pushed the box safely out of her lap before she too jumped to her feet in shock.

"Hey watch how you handle that, you only get one of those and their expensive little things, trust me." The man said casually standing before them. He was dressed in the attire of an army veteran and appeared to be middle-aged, his sandy blonde hair showing traces of grey within it, under his side-ways cap he wore on his head.

"Sash……" Alethea whispered uncertainly as she stared wide eyed at the man, while pointing a finger at him, "……that…..he just came out of the box…..and he's talking to us!" she innocently exclaimed.

Sash stared a little more closely at the man. "Don't panic Alethea. It's just a hologram. See?" she said quickly swishing her blade through the man's midsection. It passed harmlessly through though it did make the projection a little more shuddery.

Alethea cocked her head to side in wonder before she reached a hand out herself to touch the hologram of the man and just like Sash's blade, her hand passed right through it causing Alethea to jump back while staring at her hand, "This is not normal…." She murmured while looking back up at the man who seemed to be watching them with amusement.

"Never could understand how you temple folk live. Why if I didn't have cable I don't know how I would survive." He mused good-naturedly.

"Just who exactly are you?" Sash asked suspiciously.

"I can see you like to get straight to the point. Well that's good because these little calls are very pricey so let's get down to business. I'm General Hawk. Your friend Master Win Shan contacted us here at the G.I. Joe headquarters." He explained.

Alethea cast her blue eyes downwards before she raised a hand up to tuck a strand of brown hair behind her ear nervously, "……it's Wan Shin…." She quietly corrected.

General Hawk turned to her. "Sorry, what'd you say?" he asked inclining his head.

Alethea glanced back up at the general, "……..Wan Shin?" she repeated timidly.

Hawk nodded now catching Alethea's words. "Oh yeah, knew it was something like that." He said unabashed.

Alethea couldn't help the tiny smile that was now pulling at the corners of her mouth. Not wanting to insult him, Alethea raised a hand up to cover her mouth.

Sash perked up though at the General's introduction. "You're with the Joes?" she asked obviously relieved.

Hawk chuckled. "Sweetheart I practically _am _the Joes. When I said 'General' I meant Commanding General. You're on line with the top Alpha." He said a small smile playing on his lips.

Alethea quickly sized the General up; he was a well built man, attractive for an older guy and he seemed the friendly type, "Ah so uh…….what was this…er business that you had stated before?" she asked curiously.

"The business having to do with the box you have in your possession. Now what that specifically is, is classified information until the contents of the box are secured here at H.Q. We are sending a transport as we speak to retrieve you. Until we arrive you need to remain where you are." He instructed commandingly.

Sash narrowed her eyes. "Look with all due respect General I think we have the right to know exactly what we are protecting with our lives. In case Master Wan Shin didn't tell you, we've already had a brush with Storm Shadow, and this cabin isn't exactly ninja proof." She told him.

General Hawk smiled mildly before answering. "I've already been informed of that yes. But this cabin is secluded enough to buy us more than enough time to pick you two up." Hawk suddenly turned away from the two girls, as though listening to someone else speak to him. "This is where I leave you two. Remember: It is of the utmost significance that we keep that box out of Cobras hands. Good luck ladies, Hawk out." And with a bleep, the projection was gone.

Sash stared for a moment before speaking. "What a deush!" she exclaimed. "This is the exact reason why I dropped out from the military academy." She fumed.

Alethea raised an eyebrow at her friend's reaction before she softly shook her head, "Well….that….was….odd…." she stated nodding to where General Hawk once stood.

Sash huffed. "Yeah." She said stiffly. Picking the projector off the ground she handed it back to Alethea, who put it back in the open box. "Keep that thing locked up." She told her as she closed it. "In fact, give it to me. You hold onto the the key and I'll go hide this." She said taking the locked box from Alethea.

Alethea then clasped the key necklace around her neck before hiding the key itself within the bodice of her gown, "Fine by me." She answered calmly before she turned on her heel and left the living room to explore more of the house.

Sash followed her out of the room, but she returned to the living room, where she slipped the box into a large vase resting on the ground. "Why would anyone need a vase that huge?" she murmured to herself. Then shrugging she took a seat on the couch, taking advantage of the free time to meditate.

Alethea traveled to the other side of the house where she discovered a bedroom. She walked inside the room and found it quaint and strangely relaxing, like her room back at the temple. She approached the soft looking cot that was laid out against the wall in front of an open window before she kneeled to the floor and took a seat on it. Enjoying the welcoming bed, since the night before had been rough, Alethea found herself suddenly exhausted before she laid down on the cot. "A quick rest would be helpful." She thought before she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

**(10 hours later)**

Storm Shadow, standing right outside the small cabin, swiftly made his way around the cabin's perimeter searching for an easy way in. His dark eyes quickly spotted an open window in the back of the house; a smirk then pulled at his lips which were being hidden by his white mask. He silently approached the window, checking to make sure that he would go in undetected. But right as he was at the windowsill, he noticed a sleeping form lying on a cot right underneath the window. His head inclined slightly as he studied the form of the sleeping young woman; her long dark hair looked like wavy silk against the pillow as it ran down all the way to her back, her breathing was slow and even, and though he couldn't see her face since her back was what faced him, he could picture a peaceful look across her features. There was no doubt in his mind who this young woman was; Storm Shadow smirked again and shook his head,

"Little Alethea." He stated in his mind before he silently and skillfully climbed through the window and jumped over Alethea's sleeping form without making a sound. Even when his feet touched the ground just inches away from where the young woman slept, she was left undisturbed. Storm Shadow took one glance at Alethea peaceful state and was captivated by her innocent beauty. He found himself squatting right next to her before he reach a hand out to pull a dark brown strand of fallen hair away from her face before he tucked it behind her ear. Alethea stirred softly, but did not wake. His dark eyes traced over her face before they traveled down her neck and stopped when they landed on something that made his blood run hot with jealousy; he reached a finger out to touch the cool, crystal heart that she wore around her neck.

"Even after all these years, you still carry around that silly, little trinket of affection." He spoke inside his mind as he drew his hand away back to his side, it then curled into a fist, "You should've been mine!" he angrily growled as he rose to his feet and stepped back from Alethea. Just as he was about to turn and start searching around for the box he was looking for, he heard Alethea take in a deep breath before she started coming around. Storm Shadow quickly hid himself from view as he watched her stir and open her blue eyes.

Alethea slowly sat up on the cot before she stated looking around the now dark room, "Geeze," she softly swore as she pulled herself to her feet, "…how long have I been asleep?" she asked out loud as she glanced out the window next to her to see it dark outside. She let out a loud sigh before she raised a hand up and ran it through her dark chocolate colored tresses. Walking over to where a small vanity table sat against the wall, she kneeled in front of it and started rummaging through its contents; on top she found a few candles and a box of matches. With little difficulty, she struck a match and lit the few candles which gave off a soft glow to the room; it was still pretty dark, but now she could see more clearly. Alethea's blue eyes then found a small hand held mirror lying on the corner of the table; she picked the mirror up with one hand and quickly checked her appearance. She scowled softly at how her hair looked before she used her other hand to comb through it with her fingers. As she did this she tilted the mirror to the side to get a more rounded looked through it and froze. Storm Shadow's white form stood in the corner on the far side of the room, his dark eyes were looking straight into Alethea's,

"Shit…." She swore inside her mind as she slowly started to put the mirror down. "Ok Alethea….make for the door…." She told herself, "……now!" Alethea jumped to her feet and bolted for the door. Storm Shadow, who was expecting a quick escape, sprung into action; Alethea managed to get about three feet from the table before he easily caught her in his arms.

"Sas….mmmm!!!" she screamed before one of his hands quickly closed over her mouth, muffling her cries. Naturally, Alethea started to thrash about and struggle in the ninja's arms but he swiftly stopped that too by bringing her so close to his body that he restricted any movement.

"Now, now Alethea," Storm Shadow spoke through his mask, "….is that anyway to treat an old friend?" he teased.

Sash came in through the screen door from the back porch where she had been doing some yoga stretches. As soon as she stepped inside though she could sense something was wrong. "Sas….mmmm!!!" she heard a yell from down the hall. Snatching up her Nodachi she burst through the bedroom to see Storm Shadow holding Alethea hostage in his arms. "Let her go!" She told him in a low voice.

Storm Shadow smirked beneath his mask, "Ah….we meet again." He mockingly stated before he glanced down on Alethea in his arms, "Please…..don't let this hostility deceive you, Alethea and I go way back. Don't we little Alethea?" he asked while looking down at the woman he held in his arms. Alethea rolled her eyes; Storm Shadow then looked back up at Sash, "I'm just here on business….give me what I come for and I'll leave you two alone. It's that simple. Now…..where is that key and box?" he demanded. Sash remained silent. "You're making this a lot more difficult than it has to be you know." He stated. Alethea started to mumble words against his hand; with an amused light in his dark eyes he pulled his hand away from Alethea's mouth, "Sorry, care to repeat what you said?" he asked.

"I said it might help if you were interrogating the right person." She exclaimed softly. Storm Shadow raised a dark eyebrow up at Alethea,

"You know where it is?" he asked lightly.

"Of course I know where it is. I was the one placed in charge of protecting it." She boldly answered.

"Ah……." He started, "….so then that makes your little friend the body guard." He said while nodding over to Sash.

"Something like that…." Alethea grumbled under her breath.

Storm Shadow chuckled, "How cute." He scorned. "Now then back to business, where is the box Alethea?" he demanded once more.

Alethea shook her head, "Nope! I'm not going to answer anything unless you, literally, face me like a man!" She stubbornly threw back while turning her chin up in defiance.

Before she could blink, Storm Shadow spun her about in his arms so that they faced each other, Alethea's eyes narrowed softly as she realized how close Storm Shadow was holding her to him, their chests were practically touching, "You're a very persistent man, did you know that?" she muttered softly. Storm Shadow chuckled again,

"Only when it comes to getting what I want." He answered casually.

"Uh-huh." Alethea threw back. Storm Shadow smirked behind his mask once more,

"You know I don't know what I find more amusing, fighting your….insolent little friend, or holding you hostage." he confessed.

Alethea frowned softly, "You know Storm Shadow, being a Healer doesn't make me fully incompetent." She muttered challengingly. Storm Shadow cocked his head to the side slightly as he studied Alethea's face with great interest,

"Oh really?" he said while raising an eyebrow at her, Alethea nodded

"Oh yes. I have a few tricks up my sleeves." She fearlessly replied, "Ancient ones that go way back into the books."

"Such as?" he inquired.

"This!" Alethea lifted her knee up and nailed Storm Shadow right in his groin. Storm Shadow let out a cry of intense pain before he released Alethea from his arms to hunch over. Alethea fled from the white ninja and ran over to Sash. "Time to go!!" She exclaimed.

Sash and Alethea took off down the hallway. "Go out the back! I'll grab the box!" She called already making her way over to the massive vase.

"Right!" Alethea replied as she dashed for the back door before flinging it wide open; the cool night air quickly rushed in and greeted Alethea as she ran out of the house before she stopped to wait for Sash. It was in that moment that Alethea spotted that their horses were gone, "He let them go…." She angrily muttered to herself as she started cursing the white ninja within her mind,

Sash rushed out behind Alethea box clutched to her chest as she ran. "Where are the horses!?" she yelled skidding to a stop.

Alethea glanced over her shoulder before she crossed her arms over her chest, "Where do you think?" she returned coldly.

"Crap…" Looking down the path leading down the mountain. "You've caught to be kidding me………Come on!!" she yelled grabbing Alethea's hand. "I hope they at least taught you how to flee for your life at that temple of yours." She called over her shoulders as she sprinted.

Alethea was jerked for a quick second until she swiftly fell into step behind Sash, then the two ran easily side by side, "And where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"Down." Sash replied smartly. "I don't know this is your mountain! I'm just leading us away from your creepy ninja stalker who as we speak is tailing us!" she yelled in agitation.

Alethea turned around and sure enough a flash of white was starting to make his way off the back porch. She gasped, "Run faster!"

The two girls increased their speed to the max but soon they were brought to a stop when they found themselves standing on the edge of a rocky cliff,

"Whoa!!" Alethea cried before she took a step back, "Oh this is not good!"

Sash looked over the edge, unable to believe their bad luck. "Alright enough running, I'll take care of Storm Shadow. Alethea you just stay back and guard the box….even if you have to throw it off the cliff. Just don't let him get his grimy hands on it." She instructed handing the box to the other girl, and unsheathing her blade.

Alethea was about to respond when she turned and saw a small light in the starless sky. Her brows furrowed together in deep thought, "…..the heck is that?" she asked out loud. It certainly wasn't the North Star, or any star for that matter. To her surprise, the light got bigger, closer. "Uh….Sash?" Alethea called out, as she realized what the light was, "We've got company!" she said as looked at the fast approaching ship.

Sash spun around and saw what Alethea was referring to. "Oh great, ninja-boy brought back up!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Alethea took a step further back from the cliff as the ship was maneuvered to hover ten feet from where the two woman stood. Then a ramp was lowered and standing in the doorway of the ship was General Hawk and a blonde haired woman.

"Come on jump, ladies!" he ordered.

Sash looked at him in slight amazement before skillfully and gracefully leaping up onto the platform. "Come on Alethea!" She called gesturing for Alethea to copy her. Alethea walked right to the edge,

"Sash catch!" she called as threw the box up to Sash standing on the platform who caught it easily.

"Now jump!" Sash repeated.

Alethea looked at the distance with uncertainty; "Sash, where in our short history together have I ever given you the impression that I can pull a stunt like this?" Alethea demanded while putting a hand on her hip,

"Alethea," Sash called again in a warning tone,

"I can't cover that distance!" Alethea shrieked back.

"HE'S CATCHING UP!!" Sash screamed at her.

Alethea glanced behind her to see Storm Shadow's fast approaching form; he was less than 20 feet away now. She yelped quickly before turning back around, "COMING!!" she yelled as she flung herself off the cliff and soared through the air until her feet hit the solid platform hard before stumbling into Sash. She then took the box back into her arms.

"Let's take it out of here!" Hawk called to the two pilots.

"Hold it General," Sash said stepping further to the edge of the ramp. "I never took this out of my boot." She grinned at Alethea. "Hey Storm Shadow? Here's a little parting gift from me!" She winked before expertly flinging the single Kunai straight into his shoulder. She heard with satisfaction as he growled in pain and stumbled back in clutching at the knife in his shoulder. "That's what happens when little boys step out of _their_ proper place." She added stepping back inside. "As you were." She told the General, a contented smile on her face.

General Hawk gave a laugh and repeated the order. "You know you two are made of some pretty tough stuff." He praised.

Sash took the compliment before narrowing her eyes. "And is this what you call punctuality? 'It'll give us more than enough time and blah blah blah.'" She quoted irritably.

"Sorry ladies. Turned out the cabin was a lot more secluded than we had previously thought. We went to the wrong mountain." He explained shrugging.

Alethea smiled softly before she let out a soft laugh; when the General glanced over at her, she blushed before stifling her laughter, "Sorry…." She murmured quietly before clutching the box closer to her chest.

General Hawk merely grinned, then looked down at the box "Mission accomplished ladies. Now to H.Q.." He said a ring of victory in his voice.

Sash raised her hand. "Is H.Q. far away?" she asked him.

"It's in Egypt." He replied.

"Oh good." Sash said slumping down against the wall lying out on the floor comfortably to start a much-needed nap.

"Well actually we have…..o.k. then." He said realizing that she was already quite content where she was. Then he looked over at Alethea, "Would you like me to show you to the ship's lounge?" he politely.

Alethea smiled, "That would be nice, thank you General." She answered. General hawk smiled,

"Well then, right this way, Miss….?" He paused to inquire her name,

"Alethea." She answered.

"Ah. Miss Alethea," the General repeated as the two of them started walking further into the ship, "Yes. I have been told much about you, a master in the Healing arts right?" he asked curiously,

"That is correct." She answered shyly with a soft smile,

"Very impressive." He complimented before the two disappeared, leaving behind a sleeping Sash.


	8. Chapter 5: Introducing the Joes

Chapter 5: Introducing the Joes

Sash slowly got to her feet, fresh and rested from her nap. Strangely she had slept better in the military jet than in the small mountain cabin, and the sleep had been much needed, though she did feel a little sore now that all the events that had recently taken place were catching up to her. She stretched her arms over her head feeling her back pop as her muscles unclenched themselves, before she began making her way to a room connected to the compartment she was currently in. She entered a small room where General Hawk and Alethea were sitting, each with a steaming mug in their hands.

"Ah so you're awake?" Hawk asked good-naturedly. He held an empty mug out to her. "Want some coffee? Or do you prefer tea like your friend here?" he asked gesturing to two coffee pots both sitting on a foldable table which was now placed in front of the side-wall seats where they were sitting.

"I'll take both. Coffee wakes me up but tea helps calm my nerves." Sash told him taking the mug, and pouring the darker liquid in first.

"So…..I take it that you had a pleasant nap?" Alethea asked as she took a sip of the hot tea she held in her hands.

Sash nodded to her as she drank a small gulp of the black coffee, her face puckering slightly at the bitter taste. "Yeah." She replied lowering the mug. "What have you been doing?" she inquired.

Alethea shrugged her shoulders, "The General and I have been talking. He had just finished telling me some of the stories about past missions with the Joes. I swear Sash; these guys have been everywhere…. EVERYWHERE." She emphasized.

Sash nodded before she quickly downed the rest of her coffee. Then picking up the second coffee pot which contained the tea she poured it into the mug and looked around the table. "Any sugar?" she asked the General.

He raised an eyebrow. "You drink your coffee black but sweeten your tea?" he asked in mild amusement, holding out some packets of sugar.

Sash shrugged and took the packets from his hand. She quickly mixed the sugar into her tea and began taking long slow drinks of it. "Is this Jasmine?" she asked recognizing the taste.

"Heck if I know, one of my men gave it to me." The General replied with a soft shrug of his shoulder.

"So General Hawk," Alethea's voice spoke up, "….when will we arrive at the base?" she asked curiously.

General Hawk looked up to see a blinking red light up in the corner of the room. "Well actually I believe we are coming in right now." He said pulling some shoulder-straps on. "You might want to put these on, the landing tends to be a little rough when you drop to a complete stop from mach three." He warned them with a slight grin.

Sash and Alethea quickly obeyed him, securing their straps in place as they suddenly felt a drop in altitude as the jet quickly swooped downward for its landing. The sensation lasted for about a couple minuets before the ship shook softly as it landed securely on solid ground. Sash had an excited light within her eyes as she unbuckled the straps securing her in the seat,

"Nice." She stated with a small grin, "Brings back some old memories…." Sash then turned around to see that General Hawk was also up on his feet; then the two glanced over at Alethea. The look on her face almost made Sash burst out with laughter. Alethea's face had gone pale, her blue eyes wide with shock while her mouth hung open in a silent 'O'. She was gripping the arms of the chair she was in so tightly that her knuckles were white and her nails had almost pierced through the fine leather material. "Uh Alethea?" Sash called to her, trying her best to restrain her amusement, "You o.k.?" she asked.

General Hawk cocked his head to the said as he studied the young healing woman, "Never been on one of these before have you?" he guessed with a soft sympathetic smile; Alethea's eyes darted over at the General, when she tried to answer, all she could do was babble gibberish.

"I…me..…huh see…it…." After many futile attempts at speaking she managed to squeak the word "…no." out.

General Hawk softly shook his head, "Poor girl." He lightly stated with a teasing smile as he walked over to help Alethea from her seat. It nearly took him and Sash together to get Alethea to finally release her death grip on the chair's arm. When she finally stood upon her own two feet, she wobbled slightly feeling like her legs had turned to jell-o. General Hawk had to steady her by holding onto her arm, "Easy now," he spoke, "…don't worry happens to every first flyer." He assured.

Alethea silently nodded her head before she bent down by the side of the chair to collect the special box. Soon all passengers of the jet were stepping off the now-lowered ramp and the two girls found themselves standing in a large hangar surrounded by other immobile jets. Looking up to the ceiling they could see that the hangar was actually underground for the ceiling was opened down the middle where their jet had entered from. "Just curious: Does the President of the U.S. know about hidden advanced military bases underneath the sands of Egypt?" Sash inquired the General a look of interest in her bright green eyes.

"He knows there are highly advanced military bases placed strategically around the world….but the locations of said bases are classified even to him except during codes of emergency." The General replied a mild smile. "You should feel honored ladies. You're among the first civilians ever to know about the existence of this base, let alone be inside of it." He told them.

Sash raised an eyebrow but said nothing and instead began examining the military jets about the hangar. Alethea was looking around with a clueless expression her own eyes wide with shock. "I am truly out of my element." She murmured blankly.

"This way ladies." General Hawk said walking past them, snapping them both out of their entranced states. They walked away from the jet, passing multiples soldiers also walking by who snapped into attention as the General passed. "At ease, Joes." He told them. "As you were." He added not stopping as they continued to make their way across the hangar. As they were reaching the opposite end they were met by a young and very pretty woman with a blonde hair neatly pulled back out of her face who was smiling pleasantly at them as they approached her. "General Hawk." She greeted politely, also standing at attention once he reached her. "It's good to see you had a good trip." She told him.

"Thank you Cover Girl. Any updates?" He asked her returning the smile.

"The Joes will be arriving from the extraction mission any minute now. It was a success sir." She informed him.

"Excellent!" He said now grinning. He turned to Sash and Alethea. "Now with the warheads in our possession and that nifty gift from the temple we can finally work to eliminate the nano-bite threat." He explained to them.

Sash tilted her head in curiosity. "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Well do you mean to tell me that you didn't even take a look inside at the other parcel in that box?" he asked them in disbelief.

"Sorry I was a bit distracted by the life-sized man who jumped out of the first small metal box." She replied saucily.

Alethea looked up from the box in her arms, a small almost pouting expression on her face. "It was the flashing lights that got me." She told them naively.

Everyone turned and stared at her for a moment. Sash could only shrug at her lifting her palms upward in a questioning manner at her friend. "What?!" Alethea protested, "I've lived a pretty sheltered life!" She finished defensively.

Sash shook her head slightly before turning back to the slightly perturbed looking General. "Now how about you explain just exactly what this 'nano-bite threat' is." She told, him crossing her arms.

General Hawk opened his mouth to answer when he turned and saw that another ship just flying into the hangar. "You'll be briefed about it later. First, it's time for you to meet the top team of the G.I. Joes." He said gesturing to the jet. The ramp of the jet slowly lowered itself and soon a very large muscled man with dark skin and a buzz cut strode out, he wore a hard expression on his face; a look a grim satisfaction and determination. Next a fiery red-haired woman dressed in all cammo, like the rest of the soldiers in the hangar stepped off the jet following close behind the first man. She carried with her a black metal briefcase. Then a much smaller man stepped out. He had a light beard and goatee, was very tan, and wore upon his face a pair of glasses and a beret on his head. After him two men filed out behind him. One was tall, well-built, and had short sandy colored hair with a light stubble on his attractive face. The second man had a similar build but deep brown skin. Both wore bewildered expressions as they looked about the hangar in complete shock and fascination. Lastly a man climbed out dressed completely in a black body-suit and he carried with him a katana; Sash's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"I might have known you also had ninjas under you employment as well." She told the General, a look of respect showing in her eyes.

"Make that 'ninja'." General Hawk corrected, "…he's the only one." He added.

Sash's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Oh!" She softly exclaimed.

The group of Joes came to a stop before General Hawk and stood at attention; Alethea and Sash stood off the side, watching with great curiosity.

"Welcome back Joes." General Hawk greeted them with a salute. The four Joes saluted back while the other two men stood by waiting as Hawk turned to them. "Ah glad to see you two made it in one piece gentlemen." He told them.

The dirty-blonde haired soldier answered him. "Thank you sir, but maybe now you can explain to us just what exactly all of this is." He said respectfully but obviously desiring straight answers.

"Yeah man, this place, is like tight!" The second man added enthusiastically.

The General raised an eyebrow at the second man but responded by gesturing to the red-haired woman. "Scarlet, if you would?" He asked referring to the briefcase she carried. As she stepped forward though, the man in the black body-suit started gesturing to the General through a series of sing-language.

"Ah yes, you are dismissed but be sure to be back in time for the briefing." Hawk told him. The man nodded before he quickly pivoted and walked away.

"Right, anyways continue Scarlet." Hawk told the woman.

Scarlet stepped forward in a very business like manner and proceeded by holding it out to the General. "The mission went completely smoothly sir. We obtained all four warheads and Breaker says that the scanners show that the nano-bots all are stable. "She told him.

"I assume that means they are safe for testing?" He asked in response.

Scarlet nodded. "Affirmative."

Suddenly the man with glasses broke in. "Of course sir, that would mean we would have to have The Serum." He spoke with a Moroccan accent.

"Serum?" Sash and Alethea both asked simultaneously.

General Hawk turned back to them. "Oh that's right I forgot to introduce you." He said shrugging apologetically. He gestured to the muscular black man first. "This is Heavy Duty, field commander of the Joes." He started.

The man nodded to them but said nothing.

"This is Abel Shaz, everyone around here though knows him as Breaker." He said gesturing to the man with glasses. "And this is Shana O'Hara. Call her Scarlet." He said referring to the woman.

Scarlet gave the two girls a small smile. "A pleasure." She greeted welcomingly.

"Joes, this is Sash and Alethea. They are the two who guarded and delivered The Serum to the rendezvous point, keeping it out of the hands of a Cobra commando." He said.

"I think you mean lethal ninja commando." Sash corrected with a tight smirk on her lips. Alethea just shook her head at her friend's comment while blushing slightly at the looks of mild approval showing on the Joe's faces.

Heavy Duty crossed his arms. "Not bad." He told them with a nod of his head.

"Oh and these two are Conrad Hauser, also known as Duke, and Wallace Weems, or Ripcord." The General added introducing the last two.

Ripcord grinned at the two girls. "What's up?" He asked friendlily; the two girls glanced over at each other sharing a soft secret smile of amusement before they looked back at the man named Ripcord.

Duke's attention though was focused on Hawk. "How do you know our names?" He asked.

As the General began explaining his resources to Duke Sash and Alethea turned to each other. "What exactly did we get ourselves into?" Alethea asked uncertainly.

Sash shrugged. "Not entirely sure. I guess all we can do is wait and see." She replied calmly.

Alethea didn't share her friend's calm demeanor. "But what's this whole 'serum and nano-bite' thing about? I don't have the type of……experience for something like this. It goes beyond my area of expertise, if you catch my drift…" she softly reminded her friend.

Sash nodded but didn't get to reply for the General's attention had already turned back to them. "So ladies, shall we get you settled in to your quarters?" Hawk asked them. "Of course you won't be able to rest for long, just long enough to put your things away…..not that you have that much packed with you." He added smiling.

Sash nodded back. "Yeah that'd be….." Suddenly her eyes widened in shock. "No…..No….." she started muttering to herself. "No!! NO YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" She shouted, her hands flying up and covering her face in total vexation. Then with a wild scream into the palms of her hands, she began bellowing out swear words in almost every language imaginable. Spanish, German, French, English- when she got to Japanese Alethea listened with astonishment at her friends vulgar swearing and found her hand covering her own mouth in shock. Scarlet was listening with a similar expression, only hers had an almost amused light in it as she recognized all the languages Sash was using and understood every curse she roared out. Other soldiers walking by all slowed to a stop as they stared with gaping mouths at Sash's feral ranting. By the time Sash had stopped, a large crowd had formed around her and everyone was staring at her. It was silent at first as Sash heaved aloud heavily, trying to regain the oxygen she had depleted with her screams, when suddenly a voice broke the stunned silence.

"Damn! I have no idea what she was saying but I recognize that sort of thing in any language!! That girl's got a mouth!" Ripcord exclaimed with a grin.

Everyone's head spun and stared now at him in disbelief at his outburst. Duke rolled his eyes at his friend before raising a reproachful eyebrow at Ripcord. Ripcord shrugged shamelessly before he looked back to see that Sash was also glaring at him, at which he started backing up nervously, hands raised in a gesture of surrender. "No offense." He added with a shaky smile.

"I don't give a freakin care about that! All. My. Things……. I left them at the cabin. EVERYTHIING!!!

Alethea rolled her eyes before she turned to face the crowding Joes, "For those that can't tell, Sash is very possessive about her killing instruments." she informed calmly.

"Ooh dang! I thought she was talking about her purse or something…." Ripcord muttered to Duke.

Sash's head slowly turned towards Ripcord, eyes flashing with fury. "I heard that." She hissed out taking a few steps toward him. Alethea noticed the angry gleam in her friend's eyes and quickly stepped out to stand between Sash and Ripcord,

"Sash…." Alethea's firm, warning voice spoke up, "…….easy. Take a few breaths in and relax." She calmly told her.

Sash turned on her. "Do you even know what I had to do to even get half of those weapons?" she demanded through gritted teeth. Alethea shifted the box that she held to one arm before she waved the comment off with a small flick of her wrist,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you got them off the Black Market." She filled in dismissively.

Ripcord's mouth dropped open again. "You were on the Black Market? Geeze what are you, like sixteen?" he asked in disbelief.

Sash turned on him once again."You know there are other methods of killing that don't require any weapons whatsoever." She reasoned taking some menacing steps towards him. Alethea's mouth dropped open in shock at her friend's words,

"SASH!!!" she cried in outrage, "You're acting so ridiculous right now, and it's almost unbearable. Now do us all a favor and GET. . or so help me I'm going to smack you so hard your head will spin!" she threatened seriously before she realized her own words and calmed down before adding evenly, "…..and I'm not a violent person so that should be saying something…."

General Hawk choose that moment to step in. "There's more to you than meets the eye, Miss Alethea." He stated with soft approval before he turned to the fuming Sash, "Now Sash, I can understand why you are upset but don't worry we've got you covered. It just so happens that we have a Joe here who carries around very similar equipment to your own. I'll have him bring you his spares if you'd like."

Sash looked like she was about to keep up her tantrum but stopped herself. "O.K." She said letting out a slow breath and before placing a small smile on her lips and standing in attention. "Yes sir." She told him with a compliant salute.

He returned the smile and the salute before turning to Scarlet. "Scarlet, if you would escort these ladies to their quarters." He said gesturing his arm with palm out to Sash and Alethea.

Scarlet nodded. "Yes Sir." She replied obediently.

"Good as for the rest of you, I will be briefing you at…" he glanced at his watch. " sure to bring those." He told them gesturing first to the briefcase Scarlet held and the box that Alethea carried. "You are dismissed." he finished turning and walking away, Cover Girl following closely behind him. When all the Joes had cleared out leaving behind Alethea, Sash and Scarlet, Alethea, with the box still clutched in her arms, turned to face Sash,

"Well….." she began, "…..aren't you the one for 'first impressions'" she calmly stated. Sash rolled her eyes and gave a soft snort,

"I don't really care for first impressions, it's the LAST impression for me that counts." She returned. Alethea sighed and shook her head before she turned towards the young woman named Scarlet who was watching them both with curiosity,

"Sorry about all of this……these past 48 hours have been pretty demanding on us." Alethea confessed. Scarlet gave a nod of understanding,

"Hey, don't worry about. This kind of lifestyle takes some time to get accustomed to. A few days here and you'll adjust." Scarlet assured with a soft friendly smile, "Now, let's get you two settled in. Follow me." Scarlet then led Alethea and Sash out of the Main Hanger, taking them further into the base before she showed the two young women the barracks where they would be staying at. Alethea stared in awe at the massive living quarters they were brought to, "Welcome to Barrack 7A. This is where, not only the two of you shall reside in, but also where the rest of the Alpha Team is as well. So should you need anything, I'll always be right down the hall." Scarlet pointed across the room to where a hallway lied, "First door on the right." She stated with a wink. "You two don't mind sharing a room now do you?" she asked curiously.

"Not at all." Alethea answered first,

"Yeah, we were crammed in a small cabin for 24 hours already, I'm pretty sure we can manage to stay in the same room together." Sash teasingly added.

"Great! Well then in that case, your room will be the last door on the left." Scarlet informed while she walked over and took a seat on a large couch in the center of the room, "Please, have a seat." She offered politely. Alethea and Sash gratefully took the offer and joined the fiery redhead on the couch. "So Alethea and Sash, where are you two from?" she asked with great interest.

"Japan." Alethea informed; Sash gave a soft shrug of her shoulders,

"Here and there for me." She answered, not really wanting to go into great detail about it. Scarlet must of sensed Sash's hesitance and decided not to push for anymore answers, from her at least; she then turned her attention on Alethea,

"So you're from Japan." She stated, "How coincidental. We have only one other Joe here, a very good friend of mine, who was also from that particular region." She casually informed. "Perhaps…."

Just as Scarlet was about to continue on talking, the automatic door leading into the Alpha Team's barracks slid open with a soft hiss and the burly black man from earlier walked on in,

"Scarlet," he greeted softly with his heavy British accent, "…..the General want to start the briefing now. You are all to come." He emphasized as he eyed Alethea and Sash before he turned quickly left the room. Meanwhile Scarlet was checking her watch,

"Hmm….how time flies." She softly murmured to herself before she rose to her feet, "Well girls, looks like we are heading to the General's briefing."

Alethea and Sash quietly got to their feet as well; the box that was requested was still in Alethea's possession.

"Lead the way." Alethea encouraged, Sash nodded.

Scarlet did just that. They didn't have to travel far, just had to go up a few levels in the base. Scarlet led them down to a very large silver door which again, slid open automatically as the three women approached it. As they entered the massive room, they found that all the rest of the Alpha Joes had already gathered as well as the General and Cover Girl. Once the three joined the fairly large group, the General acknowledged them with a soft nod before he began the meeting.

"Joes," General Hawk began, "…first let me ask you this. What do any of you know about what we are dealing with?" he asked; Scarlet was the first to answer,

"We were sent on a retrieval mission to extract the four warheads that were created by James McCullen." Sash tensed up instantly at the sound of McCullen's name; General Hawk gave a nod of his head,

"Good. What else?"

"Well we are not entirely sure of how these warheads work but we do know that they are focused around nano-bite technology" She finished intelligently.

"Good." The General stated approvingly before he turned to the two soldiers that were brought back to the base, "Duke, Ripcord what do you know of these?" he asked them. Duke shrugged,

"Not much. Only that I was sent with my convoy to protect that case at all costs." He answered.

"Yeah, and we almost got freaking blown up by doing it too." Ripcord added boldly. Duke rolled his eyes at his friend's bluntness.

The General gave a quick nod, "Does anyone else have something to add?" he asked the group of Joes before him. Alethea clutched the metal box close to her chest for security before she spoke up,

"Uh excuse me, General? Where do me and Sash come into all of this?" she asked calmly though she felt slightly uneasy as all the eyes in the room turned on her. The general gave her a soft smile,

"Ah yes, that was what I was going to talk about next. Would you mind bringing that box up front?" he asked. Alethea's eyebrow rose up at the order but she obediently complied. With slow steps, Alethea approached the General,

"Sir?" she stated with uncertainty. General Hawk gave her a soft reassuring smile before he reached his hands out for the box in her arms; with slight reluctance, Alethea handed the box over. General Hawk then turned and placed it on a table beside him before he turned back to Alethea,

"Would you do the honors of opening it?" he asked politely. Alethea simply nodded before she reached up to her neck and pulled the chain over her head that held the key to the box. She stepped up to the table and inserted the key in the box before giving it a firm turn; the locks inside clicked softly, signaling that the box could now be opened. With careful hands, Alethea lifted the lid off the metal box and folded it back, exposing its secret contents, then she quickly stepped aside so that the General could continue. General Hawk took Alethea's place at the table before he reached inside and pulled out a black velvet parcel in his hands; he then turned back to the peering Joes before him, "This Joes," he began as he unwrapped the object in his hands, "….is probably the key to stopping this threat with the warheads." General Hawk held up a four inch glass vial of dark blue liquid. "Our friends back at the temple believe that this right here has the ability to bring an end to the destructive nano technology should it ever fall into the wrong hands. This needs to be run down to the lab at once and be tested immediately. With both warheads and Serum in our possession, this terrorist threat cannot continue." The Joes in the room all murmured softly in agreement.

"Now….with all that said, let's bring this meeting to a close. You are dismissed." He calmly stated. All the Joes in the room gave a salute to the General who returned it before everyone started clearing out. Within minuets Alethea, Sash and a few other Alpha members, including Duke and Ripcord, remained. Alethea turned back to the General with uncertainty in her eyes,

"Uh General?" she began but was stopped as he held out the key chain holding the key to the box. Alethea took the chain before draping about her neck once more for security.

"I know that this box and what's inside it, is still under your protection. But rest assured, it's in good hands. I want you to hold onto that key; for once the Serum has been tested it will be locked back up in its case for safe keeping. Should we ever need it, we shall come to you for assistance." The General explained with a soft smile.

Alethea smiled back, feeling much better about the situation, "Very well." She answered with a soft nod before she turned around and walked back over to where Sash stood. "So now what do we do now?" she asked. Sash's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought for a few seconds. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Scarlet's voice called to them,

"Hey you two, why don't you come and join us for dinner?" she suggested politely. The idea of food sounded appealing to both young women who glanced over at each other and nodded in agreement before they turned and walked over to where Scarlet stood along with Heavy Duty, Duke, Ripcord, and Breaker.

"Sounds good to us." Sash stated with a grin; Alethea smiled in agreement.

"Great! Well then let's head over to the Mess Hall before things get too busy." Scarlet stated as she turned and led the way; Alethea and Sash followed alongside her, the three women happily exchanged words the whole way down as the men followed behind them.


	9. Chapter 6: An Odd Dinner

Chapter 6:

Standing in the mess hall, Sash and Alethea found themselves surrounded by multiple soldiers in cammo, as well as the Joes who were already proceeding to the lunch lines where long counters of food were stretched across the large cafeteria. Sash preceded ahead, taking up a wide metal lunch tray, and began moving down the lines of food, a hungry light in her eyes as she spotted all of her favorites.

Alethea on the other hand looked around with a puzzled expression before, moving down to the very end of the line where the salad bar was. Once she had covered a tiny Styrofoam plate with plain green lettuce and a few mandarin slices upon the leaves she looked around for a table and saw Scarlet waving to her, welcoming her over to a table where she and the other Alphas, Duke and Ripcord included, were sitting at. Alethea went over to the table, giving Scarlet a respectful and grateful bow before taking a seat across from Duke, beside Scarlet. As she lifted her fork to start eating, Ripcord came and sat beside his friend. He looked across and eyed Alethea's tray with distaste. "Is that all you're eating?" He asked in disbelief.

Alethea looked up at him, in confusion at his critical tone. "Yes…"She replied, placing a bite of salad in her mouth and chewing slowly.

"Man, what are you, a vegetarian?" he asked.

Alethea glanced around in uncertainty, "Pardon?" she returned.

"Where's the meat?! You don't have sliced chicken or ham or anything! If that were me, I'd be loading that plate with cheese, onions, peppers, eggs, fried chicken strips, ham, and drowning it with blue cheese ranch! Ooh, and I'd top it off with a ton of those tiny, crunchy, garlicky, squares…you know what are they called?" He asked trailing off.

"Croutons?" Filled in Duke.

"Yeah those!" Ripcord continued. "Why don't you have a hamburger? Those always hit the spot for me." He suggested.

Alethea stared and raised an eyebrow. "Hamburger?" She asked.

Ripcord stared for a moment. "You're kidding me, right?"

Alethea shook her head. "Where I grew up, we didn't have that kind of….what exactly is it?"

Ripcord's mouth dropped for a moment before he spoke again. "What!? You ain't never had a hamburger?" he exclaimed. He got a wild look in his eyes before he regained his composure. "O.k. O.k., I can let that one slide. Just answer me this one question:" He said leaning forward dramatically. "Have you ever had a taco?"

Alethea cocked her head to one side. "Taco…?" her voice trailed off.

Ripcord's hand flew up and he stuck his fist in his mouth, whimpering in total shock. "Duke…she's never had a taco before!" He finally squeaked out.

"That's not really all that shocking considering…" Scarlet put in before Ripcord cut her off.

"Not all that shocking? It's practically inhuman!" He cried. "How can you call yourself an American?" He demanded of a very quizzical Alethea.

"……I'm from Japan?" She told him, quietly.

He rose to his feet. "Well Japanese or not, I'm gonna go get you some real food." He declared before snatching her tray away from her in mid-bite. "You won't need this anymore." He told her, dropping the contents into the nearby trashcan.

Alethea stared at the single mouthful of salad she had remaining on her fork and merely set the fork down with a small disappointed frown. She turned to Duke.

"Yeah, he's always like that." He explained to her, reading her expression.

Alethea gave a soft nod before propping her elbow up on the table, resting her cheek on her hand. In moments, both Sash and Ripcord approached the table each carrying a greatly stacked tray of food, Sash's for herself, Ripcord's intended for Alethea. "I got you everything I could find!" He assured her enthusiastically with a grin.

Alethea sat up, lowering her hand and stared with her mouth agape at the tray Ripcord had brought back with him, "Uhhhh…….." her voice trailed off in shock.

"I recommend the taco!" He added happily. Sash nodded in agreement as she began downing a large sub-sandwich.

"Mmhmmm!!" she mumbled happily

Alethea stared blankly but, complied and picked up a french-fry. "No, no, that's a french-fry." He told her. "That's a taco." He said pointing to the Mexican cuisine. Alethea blinked at him a couple times before she raised the fry to her lips and bit off the top before a soft defiant smirk tugged at her lips.

Sash chuckled, while Ripcord frowned slightly before chuckling with her. "Doesn't matter, I won't leave until you've finished everything on this tray." He told her smirking.

Alethea shrugged before proceeding to sample on the other multiple foods on the tray. Scarlet looked over and called to another Joe making his way through the mess hall. "Hey, over here!" She called to him; it was the man who dressed in the black body suit from earlier. The man's head turned at Scarlet's voice before he came over to the table and took a seat right across from Sash. Alethea glanced over at Sash who was sitting beside her and spotted an untouched orange. "Can I have that?" She asked timidly.

Sash smiled through a bite of food and easily tossed the orange to her friend, who carefully caught it, midair. "Thank you." She said sweetly, as she quickly started to peel the fruit.

Scarlet glanced over at the two girls. "Oh that's right, I don't think you've met my friend yet." She said. Both young women turned their heads to look at Scarlet before they looked at the man in black who seemed to be staring back.

Sash looked him over and instantly recognized him as being a fellow warrior like herself before she nodded to him, but also bowed respectfully. "I'm Sash." She introduced with a smile.

Alethea's eyes never left the man's covered face, even when she finally had the orange peeled and was getting ready to take it apart, "Sorry…but I'm afraid I never caught your name." she confessed shyly with a timid smile.

The man signed something, with his hands, causing Alethea to stare in slight confusion. Scarlet noticed her expression and politely stepped in. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention: Snake Eyes doesn't talk." She said.

Alethea's smile dropped in a second and the hand that was holding the orange to bring it up to her lips, suddenly clenched tightly around the soft fruit, crushing it with her fingers. Juice squirted from the orange and accidental sprayed the side of Sash's face. "…..co….come again?" she asked quietly, while Sash glared at her through one opened eye.

"Uh…this is Snake Eyes." Scarlet repeated slowly.

"I…!.....uh I….!" Alethea stammered before she closed her mouth. Sash turned to face her stuttering friend,

"Really…….really!?" Sash demanded rhetorically, swiping the juice off her face grouchily, and then she froze suddenly recognizing the name. "Wait a minute did you say Snake Eyes?" She asked, voice lowering. Scarlet's eyebrows furrowed softly,

"Yeah…..Snake Eyes…" she answered as she signaled to the man in the black body suit, "…that's him." She clarified.

Alethea glanced across at the man's black covered face before she swiftly pushed herself away from the table and rose to her feet; her normally gentle blue eyes were wide with pure shock, her mouth was slightly open in disbelief. She watched as the man cocked his head to the side in curiosity at her sudden action before her hand instinctively came up to her the top of her chest where she clutched the crystal heart necklace reassuringly through her gown, "Excuse me…." She softly murmured before she spun away and quickly took off, leaving behind a table of puzzled Joes. After a few seconds of silence, Scarlet spoke up.

"Hey Snake, would you mind passing me that glass?" Scarlet asked as she pointed to a glass of ice tea which was out of her reach. Snake Eyes pulled his gaze away from the retreating young woman with dark hair and blue eyes before he easily reached over and picked up the glass that was on his right. As he started to hand it across to Scarlet, Ripcord's voice shouted,

"Hey! Alethea!! Where you going girl? You ain't done yet!!' he lightly protested. The name struck Snake Eyes like a bolt of lightning, and just like Alethea, his hand tightened its already powerful grip on the glass he held; the sound of glass cracking reached Sash's keen ears before she swiftly jerked her tray up and used it as a shield as the cup shattered all over the table. Debris lightly tapped against her metal tray before she heard it fall to the table and lowered the tray back down,

"What is it with you people today?" she asked with a soft frown, "…this some kind of training? If so, it sucks!" she grumbled. Snake Eyes sat tall and stiff before he turned his head to look over at the doorway where he saw the young woman leave through.

"Snake?" Scarlet's concerned voice softly spoke up; Snake Eye's head turned back around to look at the redhead before he shook the glass out of his gloved hand and started quickly signing things to her.

"_What was her name again_?" he asked. Scarlet raised a soft eyebrow at his question,

"Her? That's Alethea…..the General picked her up from Japan, along with Sash here." Scarlet answered. Snake Eyes tensed up before he signed one last thing to the redhead and got up from the table.

"_I've got to go_." He quickly stated before he turned on his heel and swiftly left the mess hall, following the same path Alethea had took. All the Joes at the table blinked in silence as the stared after the black ninja; Ripcord glanced around the group of Joes,

"Was it just me…..or did it seem like the two may have met before?" he asked. There were quiet murmurs of agreement all around the table before Sash softly added,

"You have no idea….." she stated with a soft shake of her head.


	10. Chapter 7: A Single Tear

Chapter 7:

Alethea practically ran through the halls, all the way back to the barracks; upon entering the large room which she had to herself for the moment, she started frantically pacing across the floor as her breaths were coming in short, quick gasps. She raised a hand up to cover her forehead and closed her eyes for a second to try and clam herself but that did little good.

"Oh my go…..he's here….." she whispered out loud. Alethea brought her pacing to a stop before she lowered her hand from her face and wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. Alethea forced herself to take in a few deep breaths. When she finally managed to slow her heat rate down, Alethea slowly walked over and took a seat on the large sofa. Alethea hunched over and propped both her elbows up on her knees so that she could hold her head in her hands. She stayed like that for a few more silent moments before the sound of an opening door reached her ears and caused her to look up. Alethea expected it to be either Sash or maybe even Scarlet to walk through the door but instead her eyes landed on the tall, well built black ninja standing in the doorway. Slowly, Alethea rose to her feet. Her blue eyes blinked a couple times as they silently searched the hidden face of Snake Eyes before she took in a soft shaky breath and spoke.

"Hello Sna…."her voice trailed off, not being able to finish her sentence. The idea that he was here, in the same room with her, made it so it felt like her throat was slowly closing up. Alethea swallowed silently and decided it would be best if he made the move. Snake Eyes took one step towards her, followed by another. Alethea found herself moving towards him too. The two stopped when they stood toe to toe. Her head had to tilt back slightly so she could look up into his masked face; this was certainly not the same little boy she knew almost ten years ago, this Snake Eyes was a man. He now stood at least at least a foot in a half taller than herself and his well muscled form gave him a very broad and defined chest with even broader shoulders, making Alethea feel tiny compared to him. Keeping her eyes on his face, she searched long and hard for any sign of the Snake Eyes she knew. But with his mask and black visor, there was nothing. A single hand rose up from Alethea's side and reached up to touch Snake Eyes face but hesitated and lowered itself back down. Snake Eyes moved. He pulled out a small notepad that he carried on him and a pen before he flipped the book open and began to scribble something down. Alethea found herself taking a small step back in confusion. When Snake Eyes looked back up at her he turned his notepad toward her so that she could read the finely printed words on the piece of paper.

'_Alethea_,' it wrote _'It's me_.'

Alethea quickly read the words before she looked back up into his hidden face. Her brows furrowed in deep thought then like before her hand came up and lightly touched the side of his face. Her blue eyes widened softly when she saw Snake Eyes covered mouth pull up at the corners, giving off a soft familiar smile. Alethea let out a soft sigh of both disbelief and of joy.

"It is you." She whispered; a tiny smile began to display itself on her face. Snake Eyes nodded his black head. As the two stared at each others faces, the hissing sound of a door was heard behind them and Sash entered the room halting her stride abruptly when she noticed the two united friends.

Sash cleared her throat apologetically. "Ahem, are you alright Alethea?" She asked, hoping that she hadn't interrupted anything too important.

Alethea felt her attention snap away from Snake Eyes' face and she looked over at Sash with a dazed and vacant expression. "Huh?" She managed to get out.

"Are you…."Sash started again only slower this time "Alright?"

"I….we were just….and I'm…"She stumbled out. She stopped herself to regain her composure. "I am fine, thank you Sash." She said, now calm and refocused.

Sash nodded, periodically glancing at the expressionless Snake Eyes. "Well, everyone was just a little confused…I thought it best to check." She said. "Anyways, Scarlet wanted me to remind you that we are to attend the next debriefing by General Hawk at about 19:30 hours….is that alright with you?" She asked.

Alethea nodded, barely refraining from glancing back at the silent Snake Eyes who still stood so closely in front of her. To have him so near, so suddenly, it almost made her worried that if she turned back around he would be gone again, as though she had only imagined him being there in the first place. "Yes, that's fine with me." She replied. All three stood around silently for a few moments, and Sash took the hint to take her leave.

"I'll just go and….tell her then." She said with downplayed casualness. Then, taking one more look at the two silent people before her, she stepped back out of the room, leaving them in peace.

Alethea smiled faintly as she watched the door close behind Sash before she turned her head back to Snake Eyes who was once more writing something down on his notepad. Alethea eyed it with curiosity. When Snake Eyes was finished, he turned the notepad towards her so she could see what he wrote.

_'We have much to discuss.'_ he stated.

Alethea's blue eyes flickered up to stare into his hidden face before she softly nodded her head,

"Yes….yes we do." She agreed; her smile slowly faded from her face and Alethea lowered her gaze back down to the floor. Suddenly feeling very small under Snake Eyes' gaze, Alethea sifted slightly on her feet before confidently raising her head back up once more. "…..you had left." She reminded him solemnly. Snake Eyes glanced down for a second before he started writing again.

_'I had to.'_ He replied.

"What happened?" Alethea asked, "...and why aren't you speaking?" she added.

_'I took a vow of silence.'_ He answered, '_…..after our Master's death.'_

"Oh Snake…." Alethea whispered softly and sympathetically. Snake Eyes continued on writing,

_'I joined the Joes when I was 18. That was when I left the Temple and came here.'_

"And you've been here ever since." Alethea stated sadly. Snake Eyes could only nod his head. Before Alethea could control herself, she found her eyes watering with tears. Angry with herself, she turned away from Snake Eyes, and sniffed softly before she wrapped her own arms around herself for security. "Why didn't you write me?" She asked in a firm but calm voice. Behind her Snake Eyes moved, next thing she knew she felt one of his large hands place itself upon her shoulder in comfort. But that didn't seem enough for Alethea. She lightly shrugged away from his touch and turned about to face him. "I waited for you." She whispered, letting this time a single tear slide down her left cheek. "….I waited." She repeated passionately. Snake Eyes' head bowed slightly as if he could share the pain that Alethea was now feeling. With another quick sniff, Alethea shook her head and raised a hand to brush away that one tear before she straightened up and lifted her head softly, "Tell General Hawk to forgive me, but it appears that I won't be attending tonight's briefing after all." She informed before she swiftly moved around Snake Eyes' larger form and headed across the room to where her and Sash's bedroom would be. Right before she approached the door, she felt Snake Eyes grab her hand from behind. She stopped for only a quick moment before glancing sadly back over her shoulder at the black ninja,

"Let me go Snake Eyes." She practically pleaded with him, "…..you've already done it once before." She added painfully. Snake Eyes' grip tightened for a quick second before he released her hand. Alethea wasted no time in opening the door to her room before she quickly entered it and closed it on Snake Eyes. The last image of him that she saw was of him reaching a hand out for her before drawing it back altogether and standing silently right outside the door. Tears came flooding back to Alethea's eyes before she released a soft little sob and ran to the nearest bed on the right side of the room. She threw herself down on the fairly soft mattress and buried her head in the pillow. Her quiet sobs softly shook her shoulders before she curled up on the bed and cried herself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 8: To Learn from Mistakes

Chapter 8:

Sash sighed glancing down at the watch Scarlet had given her in order to keep track of the time. Alethea had been in their room for a while now, and she herself had been waiting out in the hall for the right time to go in and check on her. She had come back after no more than five minutes of leaving the two alone to enjoy their reunion only to find an especially solemn Snake Eyes standing edgily around in the same room she had left them in, Alethea no where to be seen. Upon her entering the room though, Snake Eyes silently stormed out before Sash could ask the question she already knew the answer to. Alethea now was lying in a pool of her own tears sleeping as means to avoid the sorrow in her heart. It didn't take a detective to know that something had gone wrong between the two. Sash took a deep breath before stepping inside the automatic twin doors of the bedroom and proceeding to the small queen-sized bed where Alethea now laid, a saddened and peaceful look on her dormant face.

Sash sat on the edge of the bed before placing a gentle hand on Alethea's shoulder to rouse her. "Alethea," She said, very lightly shaking her friend's shoulder.

The young woman stirred from her dreamless sleep and awakened to find Sash sitting right beside her. Her deep blue eyes still glistened with unshed tears before she slowly sat up on the bed. Raising a hand up to her face, Alethea quickly brushed away any signs that showed she had been crying but the look on Sash's face had already told her that her friend already knew.

"Hey…." She softly murmured as she cast her eyes down to her lap.

Sash's eyes softened in sympathy at her friend's sadness, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Alethea glanced up to meet Sash's gaze before she slowly shook her head and sighed,

"No…there's nothing to talk about. It was incredibly foolish of me to think that even after all this time everything would go back to the way things were with me and him. It was my mistake." Alethea answered before she slowly inched her way to the side of the bed where she then swung her legs off till her feet touched the floor. As Alethea rose off the bed, she took in a deep breath through her nose and closed her eyes so that she could find peace within herself for a quick moment, "…and it'll never happen again." She added in a whisper as her blue eyes fluttered open once more before she turned to glanced back over at Sash would was watching her with uncertain eyes, "I take it that you are here so that we can go to the briefing?" she guessed knowingly.

Sash, who was debating on saying something more on the matter of Alethea and Snake Eyes, nodded her head slowly before she too rose off of the bed. "Yeah…that…And I wanted to make sure that you were OK." She replied.

Alethea straightened up, drew her shoulders back and slightly lifted her chin up before she forced a small smile on her face, "I'll be alright." She promised, "….this is nothing that I haven't handled before." She assured.

Sash raised an eyebrow up at her friend; though Alethea looked confident in her words, Sash knew that deep down she was lying to herself. But not wanting to upset Alethea any further, Sash nodded her head in response, "OK." She answered before she took a step in the direction of their bedroom door, "You ready to go? The briefing starts in like…ten minutes." Sash reminded.

Alethea hesitated with her answer for a few silent moments before she nodded her head, "Sure." She answered in her best casual voice though deep within her blue eyes one would have to be blind to not take noticed her uncertainty on the matter. Without another word, the two young women left their bedroom and slowly set off for General Hawk's briefing.


	12. Chapter 9: Painful Reminders

Chapter 9:

Sash and Alethea made their way down the hall in mutual silence, both of them understanding that there was no need to talk and fill the air with idle chat. Sash stole a glance at her saddened friend, her eyes still pink and shiny with tears that would no longer come. Sash admired her display of strength despite the heartache she was feeling at this time, a heartache that would have to be put to rest all over again in Alethea's life. That had always been the advantage to Sash's lifestyle. She never had to grow deep bonds only to feel the cutting agony of when they're severed. Not since she had lost her mother and watched her father wither away from that same agony so severely to the point that his own bond with his daughter became non-existent. Sash had discovered too early in life that bonds were made to be broken and she had decided that such hindrances couldn't be afforded if she wanted to retain the strength she needed to fulfill her one goal in life. Alethea had no such defense against the most fatal wounds to the heart. She had lived a sheltered, safe life and could always afford to love. Now she had loved and lost once again.

The hissing doors of the briefing room slid open at their approach and they entered together, taking their places off towards the side of the wall. General Hawk greeted them with a nod before taking his place at the center of the room.

"Come on in ladies, don't be shy." He stated. Sash and Alethea exchanged a quick glance before they moved on over to where the rest of the GI Joe team stood surrounding the large, holographic globe in the center of the room. "Ok, it appears that now we have everybody here, let's begin." He stated, bringing all the people in the room to attention. As he opened his mouth to start on the meeting, Cover Girl quickly spoke up.

"General," she informed, carrying a clipboard in her hands, "Mr. McCullen is on line for you."

Sighing, General Hawk nodded his head. "Put him through." He answered. "Alethea, Sash, could I ask that you stand by, this won't take long." He told the two women politely.

Alethea began to comply but Sash barely even heard his words; instead she froze at the name, her eyes going wide. "McCullen?" There was a bright, humming red light overhead the globe that centered into the image of a pale, dark-haired man garbed in a dark suit. He passed right through a startled Ripcord before stopping right in front of General Hawk; his hands were clasped behind him in a businesslike manner, and he was facing away from all except the General.

"General Hawk," He greeted blandly with a thick Scottish accent.

It was almost too overwhelming for Sash to bear. That voice, _his_ voice, was the exact same one that had silenced her mother's all those years ago. Everything about him was the same, from the thick Scottish air, his slicked shiny dark hair, his cool indifferent eyes seeing past everything beyond his own interests and ambitions; even the way he moved was the same. It _was_ too much for Sash to bear. That this man was preserved and untouched and alive, while her mother's life had been cut short, her body left lifeless in the ground, withering and decaying with the unforgiving years, while _he_stayed perfectly the same as when he had killed her. She was going to kill him! Sash, shuddering with a fiery rage, stepped forward in the anticipation of her intent, forgetting in that moment that what stood before her was only a hologram that couldn't be hurt and certainly couldn't be killed. Alethea at that moment turned to notice Sash in this state and quickly acted by grabbing onto her friend's shoulders and holding her where she stood, rigid at her touch.

"Let me go, Alethea, it's _him!_" Sash seethed quietly at her through her teeth.

"I understand that Sash but you can't. He's not even there, remember?" She whispered back reasonably.

"I don't care! I have to-"

"I know, Sash. But not right now." Alethea cut her off calmly.

"Mr. McCullen, CEO, founder, and builder of the warheads." The General introduced to the Alphas.

"Clearly, you were the security option I should have gone with, General." McCullen said facing towards Hawk.

Hearing McCullen's words, outraged Duke stepped up towards the Scottish man, "What did you say?" he demanded, "My men did everything we could out there. And a lot of good men went down."

"Yes," McCullen went on unfazed by Duke's words, "…but not you." McCullen replied, "Your mission Captain, was to protect these warheads and if it weren't for General Hawk's team, you'd have failed."

Duke made for another angered step forward, when Hawk cut in.

"That's not a fair assessment. He followed his orders to the letter." Hawk stated, giving Duke a moment to regain his composure.

McCullen remained indifferent. "I invested over 13 billion Euros into the production and research of these warheads, General. Now, the bastards who tried to steal them will no doubt try again. You must turn off the tracking beacon so that they may not be traced to your location." McCullen instructed, turning towards the metal case that lied on the table.

"Already done." Breaker swiftly informed him, his eyes watching McCullen with distrust.

"Ah, good man!" McCullen appraised with the slightest air of sarcasm. "But I should like to see if they're all intact, just to be safe." He continued.

Breaker moved over to the table and set his eye-scope to scan the case carefully. After a few seconds, Breaker looked up from his task towards General Hawk and McCullen. My scanner shows them to be all intact."

"I should like to see them myself, if you don't mind." McCullen pushed his request with a superior air to his voice.

Breaker narrowed his eyes and began to protest. "That is not. . ." Hawk interrupted promptly.

"What's the code?" He asked McCullen.

"5-2-9-4-4-0" McCullen said slowly, as Breaker reluctantly punched the numbers in.

The case opened with a hiss of air and revealed inside it were all four of the yellow-green warheads, each shimmering with the nano-bites inside them. McCullen ran his holographic palms over the warheads, before briefly turning back to General Hawk with a satisfied look on his face. "I trust that you'll keep me informed of your progress, General." With that said, he turned and began to walk away until the hologram disappeared with a hum.

"Breaker?" Scarlet asked expectantly.

"My voice analyzer on that guy was going up, down, and sideways." He told them all with a frown.

"Looks like McCullen is working an angle he don't want us to catch." Heavy Duty said, speaking for the first time since the briefing had begun.

"Oh and this is a surprise to all of you? That piece of work is nothing more than a slimy, lowlife bastard!" Sash's voice cut in, rising in anger.

The other Joes in the room turned and looked at her in surprise, but she went on. "Why are you working for shit like him?" She demanded.

General Hawk stepped forward, his faced perplexed. "I did mention that McCullen is under the Joes' suspicions. This is the best way to keep tabs on him." He explained calmly.

"Oh yeah? Well if that's the case, why don't you just snipe the son of a bitch and call it safe?" She yelled.

"Why so hostile?" Scarlet inquired.

"Hostile? Oh, I'm not hostile! What on earth makes you think I'm hostile!" She proceeded to yell.

"Sash, calm down…." Alethea told her. Sash turned on her in a heartbeat, pointing a finger at herself to make a point.

"Don't tell me to calm down; I am a Master of Zanshin. I don't need to be told to be calm. I AM COMPLETELY CALM!" She screamed as she pivoted on her feet and stormed from the room.

Alethea stared after Sash with wide, blue eyes, her lips parted slightly in shock. She had never seen Sash in such a state. But then again, Alethea could understand what Sash was going through. Clearing her throat, Alethea turned towards General Hawk but already found the General looking right back her. Reading the young woman's face, General Hawk softly shook his head,

"Perhaps it'll be best if Sash has some time to cool down. In the meantime Alethea, I'd like you to hang around. You'll just have fill Sash in later." General Hawk stated.

Alethea nodded her head, "Yes sir."

"Alright." The General started before he turned his attention onto Breaker once more, "So what have we got, Breaker? Anything on who this woman is?" he asked.

Breaker moved around the room to stand before one of the large computer screens they had in the front of the room, behind General Hawk. "Our scanners were able to pick up this image. With it, we'll be able find a match on who this woman is." He explained as he looked upon the face shot of a dark haired woman wearing shades over her eyes.

"How can you do that?" Alethea asked curiously, without even thinking. Breaker looked over at her and smiled,

"Everyone gets photographed at some point; football game, ATM, wherever they are cameras. After running the image through a scanner we can match up with other collected photos that have taken on a certain person." He explained.

"Ohh…" Alethea murmured softly, understanding the concept. A movement caught the corner of her eyes and Alethea's head naturally turned to follow the movement. Only when her eyes landed on where it had come from, she regretted ever noticing. Her breath hitched itself in her throat, the feeling almost suffocating her. At some point, Snake Eyes who she had tried to avoid looking at had moved on over to take a seat on the rim of the globe so he could watch the computer screen in front. And now, leaning over on his shoulder, in an almost intimate way was the beautiful redhead, Scarlet. Alethea's blue eyes flickered back and forth from Snake Eyes to Scarlet before biting her lower lip painfully to hold back the tears that were threatening to come forth, Alethea averted her gaze elsewhere and bowed her head.

"Don't start this now…" she told herself, "…not here…not again."

"We'll find whoever she is eventually." General Hawk added in with certainty. Alethea quickly nodded her head silently in agreement, refusing to meet anyone's eyes at that moment.

"General Hawk…" said Cover Girl as she made her way over to the General and handed him a squared, electronic device. He quickly glanced down on the material it provided before he looked back up and turned towards Duke and Ripcord who still stood at a resting position for a soldier.

"Well it seems I've just been made official custody owner over the warheads; looks like your mission is finally over here, Duke." General Hawk informed.

"You know she's gonna come after you right? And with her Intel and toys, she'll find you." Duke pointed out.

At his words, General Hawk frowned softly, suspicious to where Duke was going to be going with this, "What's your point?" he returned.

"You're going after her first, and we want in." Duke answered, nodding over to Ripcord. Ripcord stepped up to his friend's side,

"General, it was our team that got wasted out there, we deserve payback." He pointed out.

"You don't ask to be a part of GI Joe…you get asked." General Hawk answered, dismissing the topic as he started turning away from the two NATO soldiers.

"You scouted me four years ago, now I'm ready, let's have at it." Duke declared daringly. At those words, General turned back around to face Duke; his head was cocked to the side, his expression firm, "Well I've lost men too, Captain…if you're looking for revenge…"

"I know her!" Duke quickly interrupted.

"What?" The General stated in disbelief. Everyone in the room at that exact moment now all focused in on what Duke now had to say.

"You wanna find this woman, well I know her." Duke explained as he reached into his NATO jacket and pulled out a small photo which he then extended out for General Hawk to take. As the General looked the photo over, Duke continued on, "She was a blonde. Her name is Ana Louis, and I can tell you everything there is to know about her with the exception of these last four years, obviously since then a lot of things have changed." Duke finished.

A look of deep contemplation came across General Hawk's face as he processed everything that Duke had just told him; sighing in resignation he turned a stern look upon the two NATO soldiers while speaking out to Heavy Duty. "Heavy, I'm leaving you in charge of these men right here, you know what to do." Hawk finished before turning his back on everyone present. "This meeting is over. Everybody dismissed."

It didn't take long after that, that everybody in the room cleared out. Breaker and Scarlet went off together, discussing some sort of high-tech matter that Alethea didn't understand in the least, Heavy Duty went and herded Duke and Ripcord out of the room, mumbling stuff under his breath about getting them 'suited up'.

Not knowing what to do now, Alethea glanced around the room in wonder before her eyes came to rest once more on General Hawk who was busying himself with paperwork that Cover Girl was handing to him. After a few seconds, the General looked up to see the young woman watching him with her curious blue eyes and he found himself starting to smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Alethea, I keep on forgetting you're still new here on base and you probably don't know your way around just yet, huh?"

Alethea, at the acknowledgement, blushed softly before nodding her head, "For the most part sir." She answered. General Hawk chuckled at her politeness,

"Well how about I have one of my men escort you around, and get you familiar with everything?" he suggested.

A tiny smiled pulled at her mouth, "That would be incredibly kind, General Hawk." She replied.

"Alright then, let's see…" General Hawk spoke, his brows furrowed in deep thought as he thought of someone for the job. "Ah." He exclaimed before he turned to face the south side of the room, "Snake Eyes, I have a task for you."

At the mention of the name, Alethea felt her knees almost buckle, and her face drained itself of all color. Her head slowly turned to look over at where General Hawk was looking and she couldn't help but gasp. Dressed in his black attire like always, Snake Eyes was standing tall, in the back corner of the room with his powerful arms crossed over his broad chest. And from the way his head was angled, he appeared to be looking straight at her.


End file.
